Again
by 2manyfish
Summary: The Imperial Court and the Shogunate clash for control. Revolution stirs in the outer han. Foreign nations vie for influence as Japan enters the global stage. In the midst of this, a young girl travels to Kyoto in search of her father. With the power to shift into a cat, Yukimura Chizuru navigates the turmoil of changing times and the darkest secrets of the Shinsengumi.
1. An Unfortunate Encounter

**I had a random idea and I'm honestly just going to roll with it. This may end up being a short story with only a few chapters, or perhaps longer.**

Chizuru ran as fast as she could, gasping as she heard the ronin behind her catching up. Skidding to a stop next to an alleyway, she frantically glanced around her to see if anyone was watching. She took a breath, plunging into the darkness of the alley, and shifting into a different form. Leaving only a pile of clothes, the cat opened her eyes, her slitted pupils missing nothing as she dashed behind a barrel.

Her chest rose and fell quickly, trying to regain the breath she had lost as she ran for her life. Her ears pricked forward, tail swishing anxiously, footsteps were approaching.

"Where'd the little brat go?" One of the ronin spat, walking in her direction. She held her breath, surely they wouldn't go after a cat. Shivering with apprehension, she cowered back in the shadows, her spine pressed up against a barrel. Unfortunately, an unstable barrel, for it toppled from the pressure she had applied.

"Ehh? What was that?" The man took a step forward, but did not make it any further before his head was cut off from behind.

Chizuru peeked out from her hiding place, gaze resting upon the most terrifying creature she had ever seen. Its hair was a deathly white, its beady red eyes spoke only of bloodlust and a propensity to kill. A second appeared behind it, catching sight of the small feline. Chizuru's eyes widened.

They came closer, now fixated on their target. Chizuru steeled herself, arching her back and hissing loudly. The strange monsters, however, did not seem to care. Raw, guttural sounds echoed from their throats, salivating, and teeth gleaming. Whichever way Chizuru looked at it, she was cornered.

With a mighty hiss, Chizuru threw herself at the closest monster, claws raking down its face mercilessly. Howling, it shook her off, and she landed on her side, gasping for air as she lay, winded. It loomed above her, sword raised and ready to kill. Chizuru closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the final blow.

But it never came. Instead, she heard the clashing of swords, a terrible slicing sound, and then silence. Daring to open her eyes, Chizuru saw a man sheathing his sword. This man, she could tell, was different from the ones who attacked her, even though he seemed to be wearing the same blue and white uniform.

"You work fast, Hajime-kun," A voice came from behind the unknown man, or rather, Hajime. "I was hoping to kill them all myself,"

She was curious. Curious about these insane creatures, curious of these mysterious soldiers, curious about how this whole situation came about, but she did not have the time for those things. Slowly getting to her feet, Chizuru hoped they would not spot the small cat as she attempted to slink away into the shadows.

"I think I saw something move over here, one of them might still be alive," Hajime called out. Chizuru inwardly cursed. She wanted no more part in this event, and even in cat form, getting caught would be a pain. Padding forward, Chizuru picked up her pace and made a run for it. She was lucky, the clouds were covering the moon, obscuring its bright light, and aiding in her escape.

Suddenly, a sword was pointed at her face, and she skidded to a stop. "Listen, try to run, and I won't hesitate to kill you," Chizuru was unaware, but this person was indeed the infamous demon vice commander of the Shinsengumi. Unfortunately for said demon vice commander, the lack of light had caused him to make a small mistake. An opening in the clouds appeared, allowing the vice commander to get a good look at the witness he was currently threatening.

"Bwaaahaha," Souji laughed, clutching his stomach. "Hijikata-san tried to threaten a cat!"

"It's not funny, Souji," Hijikata grumbled, clenching his teeth in irritation at the sight of the furry creature, "Anyone could have made a mistake in the dark," Chizuru stood stock still, not forgetting the sword in Hijikata's hand.

Souji sauntered over, "Hey, it's kind of cute," Squatting down, he took a long look at her, "You know, before Hajime-kun killed 'em, I saw this little guy mess up one of the rasetsu's faces pretty bad," He reached out a hand, and Chizuru hissed, leaning away.

"Souji, stop harassing the cat and let's get back to headquarters," Hijikata ordered, sighing as he sheathed his sword. "Oh, and Saito, make sure to strip the rasetsu of their uniforms and clean up, please,"

"I understand," Saito replied, bowing and moving to remove the rasetsu's overcoats.

"I bet I could train you and teach you cool fighting tricks," Souji mused to himself, before grabbing Chizuru by the scruff of the neck. "Hey, Hijikata-san,"

"What is it, Souji?" Hijikata turned.

"I'm going to keep…" Souji peered closely at Chizuru, "her,"

Hijikata massaged his temples, "Souji, you're not allowed to have pets at headquarters. Don't argue with me, I'm not in the mood,"

Souji stood up, still gripping Chizuru tightly as she squirmed to get away. "Come on, Hijikata-san. I'm going to teach it how to fight and help us, it'll be like recruiting another soldier, only better,"

"Souji, you're not going to recruit a cat into the Shinsengumi, now let's go," Hijikata said, adamant.

"I think Kondo-san should be the judge of that, he's the commander after all," Souji replied stubbornly.

"You know what? Fine," Hijikata glared at him, "I'm tired, and I've had quite enough of you and your attitude tonight. You can ask Kondo-san in the morning, and you can do the dishes tomorrow as well,"

"Okay~," Souji said, grinning, "That's fine with me, Hijikata-san,"

Chizuru had now gone limp in his arms, exhausted after the events of this stressful night. She was a small, light brown cat with white spots dappled here and there. Her big, chocolate orbs made her all the more adorable. However, inside was an unquenchable flame of strength and bravery, which showed through at the best of times.


	2. Decisions Over Breakfast

Wearily, Chizuru opened her eyes and blinked, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. Sunlight filtered through the thin paper walls of the room, casting a pattern of light upon the floor. It was still rather chilly, she found, whether that be from the oncoming winter or the cold reality of her situation. She had traveled hundreds of miles to find her father, and when she had finally reached her destination, the capital, everything had spiraled downward. The money she had carefully rationed out was running dangerously low. The city that seemed to offer her all of the answers had given her no more information on her father's whereabouts than what she started with. The ache of disappointment and loneliness grew larger every day. Still, her determination was far from running out, though the events of last night weren't really helping. That's right… last night. The last thing she could remember was being held by the green-eyed man and passing out in his arms. It was the fear and stress, really, she reasoned.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she pricked her ears forward and heard the _pit-pat_ of feet across the wooden floors. Someone was coming close to her room. She could hear their footsteps and the rustle of their clothing as they reached to open the door. Quickly, she picked herself up, standing as steadily as she could.

"Good morning, kitty!" The person slid the door open. Chizuru instantly recognized his smirking face as one of the men, Souji, as the others had called him, from the previous night.

Chizuru let out a hiss and arched her back, her limbs stiff from sleeping in the same position for so long. It was merely a distraction, however, for in the next moment she lunged forward for the opening to the outside.

In a flash, Souji scooped her up. "Now, now, behave yourself, or I'll kill you," he said with a smile. Chizuru stopped struggling for a moment and looked at his face. The threat in his eyes was serious, despite his grin.

" _Perhaps_ ," she thought to herself, " _it might be wiser to comply for now, and save my energy for when I have an escape plan."_

Souji hummed as he carried Chizuru along. Unbeknownst to her, he was bringing her to where the other captains were having breakfast. He still had to ask Kondo-san if he could keep her, and a nice introduction over food seemed like his best bet.

"Hello hello," Souji called as he paused in front of a screen door. Chizuru shivered with anticipation as he reached out to open it. She could hear chattering voices inside, and she could smell the delicious scent of food coming from within. Her eyes widened as the door slid to the side. There were seven men sitting around eating breakfast.

"... Souji is that a cat?!" The smallest of the men jumped up with surprise. Actually, it would probably be more fitting to describe him as a boy, Chizuru mused.

The violet-eyed man from last night was there too, and he wasn't looking very happy. Was his eye twitching?

" _Yikes…_ " Chizuru thought.

Souji began to sit down, purposely taking his time as he shot a smirk at the unhappy looking man.

"Kondo-san, I have a request," Souji started, " it's something that means a lot to me."

"What is it, Souji?"

Chizuru's eyes rose to see a strong looking middle aged man looking at Souji with concern.

"Last night, as you know, we took care of several rogue warriors. Before we got there, this cat had already scratched one of them up pretty badly. It made me think, wouldn't it be a good idea to have such a battle-ready creature on our side?" Souji straightened his posture and looked at Kondo.

"Where are you going with this, Souji?" the man asked.

"May I keep this cat and train it to help us? It could be such a help in combat and raise morale. Not just that, but this move to Kyoto has been hard on all of us. Wouldn't it be a good idea to have a comforting animal around?" Souji pleaded.

Kondo awkwardly scratched his head and let out a sigh.

"We really shouldn't have animals at headquarters Souji, you know that," Kondo said. Hijikata was beginning to smile a little, and Souji's face fell. "But, where would we be if we never tried anything new?"

Hijikata's eyes bulged. "Kondo-san you're not actually being serious right now. We're talking about a cat. Actually- we shouldn't even be talking about it, because it shouldn't be a question!"

"Well, I already said yes, and look at how happy Souji looks," Kondo smiled fondly at him.

"Thank you so much Kondo-san!" Souji exclaimed while smirking directly at Hijikata.

"Can I get a pet too?" the short boy from earlier asked loudly.

"It's not a pet, a new recruit, Heisuke. If you get an animal you have to train it and look after it," Kondo chided.

"Hey if we're getting a cat we should all get a chance to pet it!" a big man shouted. He had a headband around his head and he was smiling widely.

"Alright Shinpachi, nice idea," Heisuke shouted at an equal volume.

Chizuru winced. " _They're so loud_."

"Fine," Souji agreed, "you can all get a chance to pet her." He picked up Chizuru and handed her to a dark-blue haired man next to him, "Here you go, Hajime-kun."

" _Hajime… that's one of the men who found me last night. He seems quieter than the others,_ " Chizuru thought.

"You're so lucky Saito, you get to go first!" Heisuke mumbled.

Souji placed Chizuru in Saito's lap. The quiet man gently picked her up, and to the surprise of all, began to rub her little toe beans. He seemed content, and after a moment handed her to the man next to him.

"Here you go, Harada-san," he said softly.

Chizuru looked up in surprise. This next man had red hair and amber eyes, but most of all, he seemed extremely tall. It was a little overwhelming. Contrary to his look, however, he handled her very gently and gave her a nice little scratch on the top of the head.

"She's so sweet," Harada said with a smile.

"My turn!" Heisuke eagerly held out his hands to take Chizuru from Harada.

"Make sure to be careful, Heisuke." Astonishingly, it was Hijikata who said this. Maybe he wasn't all bad.

"Of course I'm going to be careful!" Heisuke grumbled, "I may be excited, but I want her to like me," He pet her with long strokes down her back and ended his turn by nuzzling his face into her fur. Chizuru flicked her ear with irritation. A little petting was fine, but a full on face nuzzle was really pushing it.

"Right, time for me," Shinpachi said cheerfully. He took her from Heisuke and held her up to look at her, "You look like you want a belly rub," he said with a well-meaning grin.

" _No I most certainly do not!_ " Chizuru inwardly screamed.

Shinpachi reached down to try and rub Chizuru's belly, but before he even managed to get his hand close her paw shot out and she scratched him across the arm.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, startled, "I guess you do have good fighting instincts. Still though, did you have to use them on me when I was just trying to pet you?"

Chizuru sniffed and faced away from him.

"Alright alright," Shinpachi laughed, "you clearly didn't want a belly rub, so how about a piece of my breakfast to make up for it, yeah?"

Chizuru could feel herself salivating, it had been so long since the last time she had eaten.

Shinpachi picked out a piece of meat from his bowl with his chopsticks and held it out her, "Here you go."

"Did you really just feed her straight from your chopsticks? That's kinda gross Shinpachi," Heisuke groaned.

"It's fine," Shinpachi grinned, "and look how content she is now!"

Chizuru licked her lips happily.

"Bet she likes me the best," he said. Shinpachi looked to his right and held Chizuru out, "Here you go, Hijikata-san."

Hijikata crossed his arms."I think I'll pass. It's unsanitary to have a cat at breakfast,"

"Well," Souji interrupted, "cats are very clean animals and if you disapproved of having her a breakfast you should have said so earlier. If she did have cat germs then she already spread them everywhere and there's nothing you can do about it now." He was clearly enjoying himself.

Hijikata sighed, "Whatever. Just hand her over." He picked up the little cat and held her at a distance, looking into her big, chocolate brown orbs. Chizuru stared straight back at him.

" _His eyes… they really are beautiful_ ," she thought to herself. It was almost a bit mesmerizing.

"Aww, Toshi, she likes you," Kondo-san smiled.

Souji scowled. "Okay Hijikata-san, you've hogged her for long enough, pass her to Sannan-san and be done with it."

"Actually, I think I'm okay without holding her," the quiet man next to Hijikata said. Chizuru didn't think she had heard him speak yet, or even really noticed him. He had shoulder-length hair, round glasses, and a polite smile. "You can just hand her to Kondo-san," he continued.

Hijikata passed Chizuru to Kondo and he took her carefully. Chizuru immediately felt comfortable in his arms. His hands were big and calloused, but full of warmth. He gently scratched her behind the ears and Chizuru happily leaned in.

" _This certainly isn't an ideal situation, but I suppose for the moment it isn't so bad_ ," she thought. " _I've been traveling alone for so long, this sort of physical comfort is kind of… nice. I'll be leaving soon, anyway."_

Chizuru watched as Souji stood up from across the room walked over to Kondo-san.

"I can take her back now," he said.

"Here you go, Souji," Kondo replied, holding Chizuru out for him to take.

Souji took her and went to go sit back down.

"If we're gonna keep her she needs a name!" Shinpachi declared.

"How about 'Mochi'?" Harada offered, "It's super cute, very fitting for such a good cat."

"No, it has to be something better than that, like 'Butterscotch'!" Heisuke shouted.

"No no no, you guys are all wrong. It should be something cool and edgy- like 'Darkwind' or 'Demon Hunter'!" Shinpachi argued.

"I'm not going to give her some stupid name like that," Souji huffed with irritation. He cocked his head to the side, thinking. "I'm going to name her 'Chi', as in 'Blood'."

"Little dark for a cat name doncha think?" Harada said dubiously.

Saito coughed, "The word 'Chi' could also signify 'one thousand', it doesn't necessarily have to mean 'blood'. You could just think of it meaning 'thousand' if that's a better name to you."

"Well I'm naming my cat 'Chi' and that's that!" Souji announced.

" _It's kind of nice that it's so close to my actual name_ ," Chizuru thought. " _Convenient, one might even say."_

"All right now Souji, put Chi down so you can eat your breakfast," Kondo chuckled.

"And don't forget you're doing the dishes afterward," Hijikata added, "you promised last night if I recall."

"Yeah yeah," mumbled Souji. He put Chizuru down and his side and tucked into his food, occasionally offering pieces to her as he ate. Soon enough he was done with the bowl and Chizuru was happily full. Souji stood up to take his dish to the kitchen Chizuru tucked under one arm.

"Don't forget to do the dishes," Hijikata called after him.

"I heard you the first time, no need to repeat yourself," Souji shot back. He made his way through a side door to a small kitchen and put Chizuru down on the counter. "Well Kondo-san approved, so we're keeping you now. I guess the next challenge will be all these dishes. But you'll give me a hand, right Chi-chan?" He gave Chizuru a playful grin, "I have a feeling our time together is going to be a lot of fun~!"

Chizuru gulped. " _Oh father, what have I gotten myself into_?"


	3. Training

"Man," muttered Souji as he dunked his bowl into a basin of water, "Hijikata-san can be such a pain."

Chizuru watched him silently, lost in her own thoughts.

" _What will become of me? When will I have the chance to escape? Should I make a run for it now?"_

Souji continued to talk to Chizuru and wash the dishes, methodically submerging them in water as he scrubbed at the stuck on pieces with a rough cloth. Chizuru was completely zoned out.

"-that doctor. He practiced Western medicine, which was kind of weird. Can't believe the bastard just gave us the ochimizu and disappeared."

Chizuru pricked her eyes forward, eyes widening. " _What did he just say?!_ "

"Those resatsu really are a pain in the ass when they go all crazy. When we finally locate him I'm-" He looked down at Chizuru, who was standing up now, listening to his every word. "When did you get so attentive, Chi-chan? Do you want something?" he asked.

Chizuru swished her tail with irritation. _Why couldn't he just have continued talking?_

"Ahh, I get it now. You must be thirsty. I'll get you a bowl of water, just wait a second." Souji grabbed a dish off of the stack of bowls he had just cleaned. "I'm going to fill this up at the well, so don't move, Chi-chan." He studied her. "On second thought, I'll just bring you with. Don't want you running off now." He smiled.

Souji put his hands around Chizuru's midsection and carefully reached up to place her on his shoulder. Chizuru dug her claws to steady herself as he began to walk to the courtyard.

" _This place… I came here by accident, but it seems like fate. What are the odds that these people would be looking for Father as well? It has to be Father he was talking about. What other practitioners of Western medicine would have come to the capital and disappeared without a trace? It has to be him._ "

"Right, Chi-chan, this is the well." Souji stopped in front of the grey structure. It was stone with a little roof over the top and a bucket on the side for drawing water. Chizuru hopped off of Souji's shoulder and onto the rim of the well. She peeked over the side and gazed down. It was too dark to see how deep it was.

"Hey Souji!" a loud voice suddenly called.

Chizuru jumped, startled. Here paws scrambled for a hold on the smooth, slick stones.

" _Not good_." Chizuru's shut her eyes tightly, when suddenly-

"Careful!" Souji shot his hand out to steady her.

"Oh, sorry, did I startle Chi-chan?" Heisuke asked, popping out behind Souji.

"Yeah and you damn well almost killed her too," Souji said through gritted teeth. "Come here, Chi-chan," he beckoned in a softer tone. Chizuru jumped into his outheld arms and he held her firmly to his chest.

"Now what did you come here to do, exactly?" Souji asked Heisuke with narrowed eyes.

"I was just coming by to see if I could take Chi-chan on a tour of the compound." Said Heisuke.

Souji opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Heisuke quipped, "You're going on patrol soon, anyway, and you shouldn't take her out before she's ready."

" _No, no- come on, Souji-san, I need to go out on patrol with you to look for Father! Say 'no' to him!"_ Chizuru craned her head around to look at Souji and willed him to understand.

"Hmmm. Well, I don't see why not, but you have to promise to be careful with her and make sure she keeps out of trouble," Souji replied.

" _Oh come on!"_ Chizuru grumbled to herself. " _My luck is absolute crap."_ She immediately felt a bit guilty at using the word "crap", but wouldn't admit it to herself, or anyone else for that matter.

Souji transferred Chizuru to Heisuke's arms.

" _I mean, it's not that bad of a word. But it was kind of crude. Man I wish I hadn't said it._ " Chizuru was secretly still a bit upset about her little slip-up. " _It's not like I said it out loud, but I still thought it."_ It was obviously upsetting her. Poor Chizuru.

"This is gonna be a lot of fun, Chi-chan!" Heisuke grinned.

" _I mean, there are worse words."_ Chizuru was trying not to think about it now.

Okita turned to leave and Chizuru gazed after him with forlorn eyes.

"Cheer up, Chi-chan!" Heisuke patted her head. "It's going to be a lot of fun seeing the compound with me as your expert tour guide!"

" _I suppose this will give me a good idea of how everything is laid out,_ " Chizuru thought to herself. " _Then if anything happens I'll know where I need to go how to get out. Not to mention if I want to stick around so I can look for Father, I'm going to need to earn my keep around here, and that means learning how it all works!"_

"Okay, so you've already seen the meeting room, the kitchen, and the courtyard, so let's go to the front gate now and work our way from there."

Heisuke turned away from the well and started walking towards the edge of the courtyard before he suddenly stopped. "You know, I don't think I need to carry you. You should have the chance to walk around a bit. I don't want you to run off though." He titled his head, thinking. "Maybe I'll give you a chance. You have to promise not to run off though, okay?"

Chizuru gave him her best "Yes sir" look.

"Right then, here you go." Heisuke carefully lowered her to the ground.

Chizuru leaned forward on her front paws, stretching her back with relief.

" _They've been holding me all morning. No wonder I'm so stiff."_ She noticed Heisuke watching her closely. " _Don't worry, I'm not going to run away. For some reason, you all and I are looking for the same thing so I need to stick around."_

Heisuke, of course, was human, and as such could not hear her reassurances, so Chizuru took a few more paces towards him and rubbed against his legs.

"Awww, you like me!" Heisuke exclaimed.

" _I mean, that wasn't really the message I was trying to convey, but I suppose that works too."_

Heisuke went on for the next hour, leading Chizuru around the compound. She looked and listened attentively, taking all of it in with an analytical mindset. It wouldn't have taken so long if he hadn't stopped to show her so much redundant stuff along the way, such as pointing out his favorite tree and his best hiding places for getting away with eating sweets without having to share them. She found, however, despite the extended length of the tour, and his loud voice, she enjoyed the boy's company. He was exuberant with life and hope. It was a nice change from the darkness that had crept into her life through her father's absence.

"I'm baaaack!" Chizuru heard Souji's voice from the direction of the front gate. After her tour, Chizuru and Heisuke had gone to sit down for a bit and wait for Souji. It had scarcely been twenty minutes after when she heard his now familiar voice calling.

" _Only about an hour and a half for his patrol. That seems kind of short. Perhaps patrol lengths vary depending on the time and place they're going. That would make a lot of sense. I should try to get an idea of the schedule around here so I'm not just always waiting for a human to inform me,"_ Chizuru mused.

"Alright, Chi-chan," Heisuke started, "let's go find Souji so I can show him that you're still in one piece."

When they met him at the front gate, Souji was wearing the uniform she had seen him in the previous night, the blue one with a white triangle pattern on the sleeves. He looked a bit more tired than how Chizuru had seen him earlier in the day, but he was smiling.

"I see Chi-chan is walking on her own now," He said.

"Yep, I just put her down and she's been super good. She doesn't seem like she's going to run off," Heisuke chirped.

Souji crouched down and put his hand out to Chizuru. She came closer to him and sniffed it before rubbing her head against it.

"You're a very good cat, aren't you?" Souji smiled.

Chizuru let out a soft purr. She appreciated the nice treatment she was getting here. Food, water, shelter, comfort, and most of all, a lead on her father.

"Here, Chi-chan, come with me while I take off my haori and then we can move on to the rest of our day."

Chizuru followed him as he walked.

"While I was on patrol I did some thinking on how we're going to do this, Chi-chan. First thing first, you need to get used to being around swords. You won't be able to do anything in combat if you're too overwhelmed to act. We're going to go watch Shinpachi train some troops."

She watched him as he shrugged off the blue overcoat and hung it up in his room.

"Let's go find Shinpachi!"

They _heard_ Shinpachi before they found him. His loud voice calling out commands wasn't very hard to pick up as he trained a group of men. There were twenty or so in total, Chizuru guessed, all swinging their swords in unison with _kiai_ echoing across the training area.

"Now look here, Ryotaro, you need to keep your sword straighter when you're swinging upwards. You're tilting to the left too much." Shinpachi took the arm of the soldier and adjusted it slightly to the right. "There, now that's straight. Do you get what I mean?

"Yes sir!"

"And you," Shinpachi turned to a thin man on his other side.

"Yes sir!" he stammered.

"Your kiai sucks ass. Make it fuller. Show them you really mean it when you're going in for a strike!"

"Understood!" The man quivered a bit.

Chizuru could see why. Shinpachi had a lot of… personality. He was loud and perhaps a bit overbearing, but you could hear the passion in his voice and see the spark in his eyes. Training troops couldn't be an easy job, but he worked at it wholeheartedly.

"Wow, Chi-chan, the swords aren't bothering you at all," Souji noted, interrupting Chizuru's thoughts.

" _Oh fudging heck. I forgot I'm supposed to be acting like a cat right now. Cats would probably be afraid of a bunch of loud men with swords, but I completely forgot to react. Too late now, I guess."_

"I supposed that means we can move onto something else," Souji stated with a touch of pride in his voice. "You really are the best cat, you know that, Chi?"

He crouched down and rested his hand lightly on top of her head for a moment.

"Let's go to the courtyard to do a bit more training."

Chizuru padded along next to him as they made the short walk from the training ground to the courtyard.

" _I should try to act a bit more like a normal cat. I want to seem useful and smart, but not suspicious so."_

"Alright, I guess now I'll teach you some basic commands." Souji disappeared for a few minutes. When he came back, he was carrying a little bowl of cut up fish.

"Sit!" Souji held out a clenched hand with a piece of fish in it.

" _I'm not a dog_." Chizuru thought. If she was in human form she might have giggled.

"Come on, Chi-chan. I know you can get this, now sit!"

Chizuru didn't know what to do. On one hand, she wanted to show that she could be a useful companion, but on the other, seeming overly capable could arouse suspicion.

" _I need to seem like a smart cat. Not a suspiciously smart cat,_ " she repeated to herself.

Souji frowned. "Sit or I'll kill you."

"Souji, I don't think saying that is going to work on a ca-"

Chizuru sat.

"Ha. See? Now, what were you saying, Harada?"

Chizuru looked to her left and saw the tall man. He must have just been walking by.

Harada shook his head in amazement. "I didn't think you could teach a cat like that. Seemed more like dog training to me. She's very smart."

"Of course she is, I picked her," Souji huffed.

Chizuru inwardly smiled. This was a bit entertaining. She wondered what other things might happen in the coming weeks of her stay with the Shinsengumi...


	4. The Ikedaya Incident

**Hi, it's been like literal years, and I have to say that I wasn't really planning on finishing this (weird?) story, but then I got a review from someone that absolutely warmed my heart and made me realize that I still love Hakuouki and I'm gonna finish this story dammit. Shout-out to Wanli8970 for inspiring me to work on this again.**

Chizuru slowly began to settle into a routine at the headquarters. Each morning Souji woke her up with a soft pat, then fed her in the kitchens and allowed her to roam while the captains ate breakfast. Any free time was used to 'train' her, and she otherwise followed him around the compound as he did errands and chores. The days had stretched into two weeks, and yet she still wasn't allowed to join patrols. She had tried, in her impatience to search for her father, everything she could think of- perching herself on Souji's shoulder as he went to leave, nipping at his heels, meowing at an obnoxious volume all while winding herself around his feet when he tried to move- none of it worked.

"On one hand," Chizuru thought to herself, "I could just climb over the gate and leave… but still, going on my own is surely too dangerous. I can't risk getting lost or picked up by someone else."

She inwardly groaned as her thoughts were interrupted by heavy footsteps she heard approaching her.

"Oi, SOUJI!"

 _Oh_ , she realized, _it's Hijikata._

"Souji," he called again, "your cat is napping in the middle of the hallway, pick her up before someone trips over her!"

Chizuru flicked her ear and slowly stood up, taking a moment to stretch out her legs before she looked up at Hijikata. Her eyelids felt heavy. Souji had come up with a very _interesting_ training session for their afternoon, and she should have run the moment she saw the mischievous glint in his eye as he grinned at her and announced his plan.

" _Alright, Chi-chan! Here's the deal, you may know a few basic commands, but today we're going beyond 'sit', 'stay', 'come', and 'lie down'. Today, you're going to learn your first real battle move. Learn it well, okay? Or else I'll have to kill you."_

" _How does he always manage to look so happy while threatening me?" Chizuru wondered._

" _Biting at the enemy's heels is our lesson for today, and our command word is gonna be 'bite', okay?"_

" _You look like a total dumbass talking to your cat like that," a deep voice laughed._

 _Chizuru turned to see Shinpachi grinning good-naturedly. Though they had had a rough start with the whole belly rubbing incident, she quite liked the man. He was a bit loud, but he was cheerful and warm._

 _Souji narrowed his eyes._

" _You can be the first person she practices on. Chi-chan, bite!"_

 _Chizuru stood awkwardly._

" _Look Chi-chan," Souji said, crouching down to her level, "when I say 'bite', you do this-" He made a chomping motion, "and then you get a piece of fish as a reward."_

 _After about an hour of Souji attempting to teach her, Chizuru decided that enough time had passed to not arouse suspicion. Though she thought 'learning' the move, would be the extent of the day's training, little did she know that Souji had something more in mind._

" _Okay Chizuru, final exercise." Souji was smiling, which was never a good thing. "You and I are gonna run all over the compound, and every soldier I point to and tell you to bite, you give a quick nip on the heels and then make a break for it. You have to be fast enough to get away. You get extra points for biting captains and my breakfast if you get Hijikata-san."_

 _What had ensued, much to Souji's delight, was utter chaos. Chizuru was dead tired by the end, but she had to admit, it was more fun than she had had in a while. Thankfully, they hadn't run into Hijikata-san, who probably would've kicked the two of them out onto the street for their behavior._

" _We make a good team," Souji proclaimed when he finally decided they were done for the day. Chizuru was too exhausted to do anything but lean into his shoulder. She inwardly agreed, though._

" _We do make a good team, we could find Father together…"_

After all of that, how could she help falling asleep in the hallway?

"Tch. He really tired you out, huh." Hijikata rubbed his temples. "Guess I don't have a choice."

Chizuru startled when she felt warm hands wrap around her midsection as he scooped her into his arms.

"Look- I'll bring you to Souji's room just this once, but don't go expecting this all the time. I have a lot of work to get back to."

Chizuru merely blinked at him. _It should be illegal to have eyes that pretty._ With that, she drifted off to sleep.

When she opened her eyes again, she was in Souji's room, and the soft evening light was fading away. _Must have napped for a few hours, I guess._ From the corner of the room, she heard a faint shuffling noise and turned her head to see Souji putting on his haori.

"Oh, Chi-chan, you're awake!" Souji smiled, but it seemed forced. "Just getting ready for a special mission tonight."

Chizuru's ears pricked up. _A mission? I wonder if this has anything to do with Father…_

He picked up his swords and arranged them in his obi. As he went to open the shoji Chizuru jumped up to follow him. Her soft padding echoed his footsteps as he set off down the hall towards the captain's meeting room, a nervous tension permeating the silent atmosphere.

When they entered the captain's meeting room, it was clear to Chizuru that something very important was about to happen. She felt a nervous tension in her stomach start to build.

"They usually meet at one of two places: the Ikedaya, or the Shokokuya," Kondo explained.

"How will we know which one they're gonna be at?" Heisuke questioned, an unusually serious look on his face.

"We won't," Sannan replied shortly.

"Then we're gonna have to split our forces, huh," Shinpachi mused.

Sannan tilted his head in thought. "It is far more likely that they will meet at the Shokokuya- the Ikedaya is too obvious."

"Then it's settled. Souji, Shinpachi, Harada, and Heisuke will come with me to the Ikedaya," Kondo announced, "Toshi, you take everyone else to the Shokokuya."

Hijikata appeared taken aback. "Kondo-san, you need more men than that."

"That's my final order," Kondo declared. He softened his voice, "It'll be fine, Toshi".

Souji's face remained impassive, but as Chizuru's gaze traveled down she could see his fists were clenched and his knuckles were white.

 _He must be worried about Kondo-san. Poor Souji._

As the captains continued to discuss and refine their plan, Chizuru crept up into Souji's lap. He looked down at her in surprise before settling into a smile and gently petting her as they continued to talk.

As she still hadn't been let out on patrol, Chizuru hadn't been expecting to be able to go with Souji to the Ikedaya, but she still couldn't help feeling disappointed when he turned back to her at the gate and told her to stay.

"You stay here, Chi-chan. Help Sannan-san defend the compound. I'll be back by morning, okay?" He gave her a toothy grin and Chizuru wandered back through the compound, eventually just deciding to wait with Sannan until everyone got back.

She settled into a corner and resigned herself to some quiet grooming as Sannan directed the soldiers who stayed behind.

Suddenly, loud footsteps broke the silence of the room.

Chizuru's ears pricked up. Several hours had passed with no news, but this couldn't be anything good.

"They're meeting at the Ikedaya- are you sure?!"

"Yamazaki, take the message to Hijikata and the others at the Shokokuya. Go as fast as you can."

"And if I get intercepted?"

"There's no one else I can spare to go with you. If only-" He looked down at his injured arm with a grimace.

"I understand." With a quick bow, Yamazaki left. In his place, a hollow silence filled the room.

 _What if he does get stopped? What will happen to Souji and everyone else at the Ikedaya?!_

Chizuru knew what she had to do, a plan forming in her mind's eye as she turned from the room and sprinted down the hallway. _Hijikata's room, Hijikata's room, oh where is it? Somewhere around here- there!_

She skidded to a halt, nudged open the shoji, and darted inside. With a deep breath, she began the change. It came with some difficulty after so long being in cat form, but when she opened her eyes again, she stood as herself once again.

"I've been out of human form for too long." Her voice was scratchy and weak from unuse. Her bare legs shook as she steeled herself and strode to Hijikata's desk. It was messy, covered with documents and papers and brushes and ink. Perfect for what she had in mind. With quick, precise strokes she wrote out of the message:

THEY ARE MEETING AT THE IKEDAYA

Short and straight to the point. She shook it dry and rearranged Hijikata's desk materials to their original state. Her breathing was quick and uneven, though only several minutes had passed since the news had arrived, haste was of the utmost importance. With deft hands, Chizuru rolled the message tightly and cast her gaze around the room for a string of some sort. _There!_

A hair ribbon lay on the far end of the desk, and as she quickly grabbed it and tied it to the message around her neck, she prayed she would be in time. In a split second, a cat stood in place of the human girl once more, and she ran out of the room, only stopping to nudge the door closed once more before taking off out of the compound.

 _Where to go, where to go!_ Frantic eyes searched the roads in front of her. Chizuru lifted her nose to the air and sniffed.

 _There it is. Yamazaki! And fainter, but Hijikata too! If I can just follow the scent._

Chizuru narrowed her eyes and sprinted, pushing herself as much as she could as she followed the faint scent in the air down the backstreets of Kyoto.

Suddenly she could hear the sounds of a fight up ahead. She increased her pace with worry, eyes widening as a variety of scenarios ran through her head. She was unprepared for the scene ahead of her.

Yamazaki stood by himself against three men, all armed.

Her eyes widened as she got closer and realized the gravity of the situation.

 _Should I stop to help him?_

Yamazaki was thrown back, and as he quickly rose, his gaze landed on her. A flash of understanding appeared in his eyes and he brandished his sword with renewed vigor.

"Go! I'll hold them off!"

Chizuru needed no further instruction, she picked up her pace again and ran, paws pounding against the ground, and heart pounding against her chest.

Finally, just as it seemed she was going to pass out from exhaustion, she saw them: Hijikata, Saito, and the other soldiers. Without hesitation, she ran the last length to him and stood up on her hind legs, clawing at the bottom of his hakama.

Hijikata let out a noise of surprise and looked down. "Chi? What's she doing here?" His brow furrowed and he reached down to bat off her clawing paws.

"Vice Commander," Saito interrupted quickly, "there's something around her neck."

Hijikata untied the hair ribbon and unfurled the message. His eyes widened.

"It's a message from Sannan-san, they're at the Ikedaya. Fuck- they're going to need back up, we leave immediately."

Saito nodded.

Chizuru sat numbly as Hijikata called out orders to his men, her thoughts whirring.

 _I did it, I really did it! But still, will they even be in time? Should I go with them? No, I would just get in the way. But, maybe I could be of some help. Souji could use someone to watch his back. Agh, what am I thinking?! I didn't stay here to be part of the Shinsengumi, I stayed here to find Father, I have no part in anything else. And that's that._

The last of the men were leaving now.

Chizuru suddenly realized that she couldn't lie to herself any longer.

 _Oh gosh, please let this work out._

She ran to follow the men, hoping that she could outlast the strain of running so far in one night, pushing past the soreness of her paws and the tightness in her chest.

She had no words for the scene in front of her at the Ikedaya. The scent of blood was heavy in the air, screams pierced the night, and injured men lay on the ground outside.

 _Souji, where is Souji?_

Lifting her nose to the air, Chizuru caught his scent. _He's inside._ Her mind was made up. Chizuru mustered all of her bravery and ran through the door slipping past fighting men and into the chaos that was the inside of the inn. Her muscles burned as she leapt up the stairs, pushing through labored breath and growing anxiety as she dodged bodies and swords. His scent suddenly veered left, into a room.

 _Souji!_ He was kneeling on the floor, coughing. _No, not just coughing, that's blood!_ Chizuru's eyes moved up to the man in front of him. He was blond, red-eyed, and holding a sword.

"Mongrels like you deserve to die."

Without thinking, Chizuru threw herself forward. _Oh no you don't!_ She hissed loudly and arched her back, making direct eye contact with those blood red orbs.

"Chi..chan?" Souji coughed, "what are you doing here, you brave, foolish cat?"

Chizuru glanced back at him with concerned eyes in an attempt at a reassuring look, before turning her attention to the man in front of her.

"You." The man narrowed his eyes. "What is one such as yourself doing here, in that form?"

Chizuru felt her blood run cold. _Does he… know what I am? How? Who is this man?_

"What I'm doing here," Souji rose up, clearly thinking the statement was directed at him, "is stopping Choshu bastards like you!" He held his sword at the ready, determined to fight even with sweat dripping from his body and blood running down his chin.

"Well," the man said, with a look of sick amusement, "we'll just have to finish this fight some other time- if you're still alive by then." His gaze shifted to Chizuru. "And you. I'll be back for you. My name is Kazama Chikage, don't forget it."

He jumped back to the window behind him and before either Souji or Chizuru could move, he was gone.

"Man, what a weirdo," Souji laughed as he began to collapse, "eh, Chi-chan?"

Chizuru could tell he was losing consciousness. She rushed to his side. _I'll watch over you until someone comes. Hang in there, Souji._


	5. A Suspicious Affair

**FYI: Chizuru's thoughts are in italics. Thanks for reading!**

A soft silence filled the room as morning light began to seep through the panels of Souji's room. The air was warm and still, disturbed only by the peaceful breathing of its two occupants, sound asleep. That was, until Shinpachi took it upon himself to check up on Souji.

The shoji was slammed open.

"Hey, Souji are you awake?! You know if you're still sleeping you're gonna miss breakfast!"

The silence was broken.

Souji opened his eyes wearily. "Seriously Shinpachi?"

"Sanan sent me here to check on you."

"Consider me checked on." He turned away from the door and pulled the blankets over his head. Chizuru buried her head into his side in an attempt to shut out Shinpachi's voice.

"Aww that's cute, Chi-chan's all nestled in."

"..."

"You know, she didn't leave your side once. When we found you last night passed out on the floor she was standing watch over you."

Souji let out a huff of irritation.

"I know you want to go back to sleep, but I'm glad I got to see you. You had me worried back there when you ran up the stairs without even any backup. In the end though, we really gave those Choshu bastards a run for their money, eh?" He grinned.

"You're not going to go away, are you."

"Nope. A man needs to eat to regain his strength!"

"Fine." Souji finally emerged from the blankets. "I need to talk to Kondo-san anyway."

"He's fine if that's what you're wondering. I'll let you get ready now, but remember to come down for breakfast before it's too late and we sacrifice your food to Heisuke!"

Souji sat up slowly from the pain in his back and frowned. "You awake, Chi-chan?" Chizuru settled into his lap as a response. Souji stared at his hands. "I didn't beat him. That guy from last night. I-" his hand rose to his mouth as he remembered the blood he had coughed up. "No one has to know." He finally looked at Chizuru. "You won't tell anyone, right? If you did, I would have to kill you." She looked at him with sympathy. "Don't give me that pitying look, I already get it enough from everyone else."

 _I guess he's back to his old self if he's already making death threats again._ Chizuru thought uneasily. _But there's no question that he has some underlying medical condition going on here. Souji, why won't you ask people for help when you need it?_

"Guess I'll have to get up now, everyone's expecting me at breakfast and I don't need Shinpachi barging in here again to get me." He was more focused now.

Chizuru waited at the door as he changed. _This is bad. I changed into human form to write them the message. Hijikata-san assumed that it was from Sannan, but if he asks him about it obviously Sannan-san will have no idea what he's talking about. And... I'm so stupid._ Chizuru's heart dropped to her stomach. _I used Hijikata-san's hair ribbon to tie the paper around my neck. If he looks closely, he'll recognize it. He'll know that someone had the information, went into his room, and sent me off to deliver it. No one would ever suspect me… right? No one would suspect a cat of being something more. That would be crazy… right? Maybe I can just try to avoid them for the day._

"Why don't you come with me to breakfast today, Chi-chan? After being such a good little warrior last night, you shouldn't have to eat in the kitchens."

 _Why does he have to do this today of all days?!_

In a mere moment Chizuru was scooped up and on the way to have breakfast with the captains. Guess I was gonna have to face them at some point anyway.

Breakfast was in full swing by the time they arrived at the captain's meeting room.

"Hey, Souji!" Nagakura called, "come take a seat!" He sat down with an undignified plop and set Chizuru down next to him

"I thought I made it clear that the cat eats in the kitchen."

"Don't be such a hardass, Hijikata-san. After all, I did get injured last night. She's here for emotional therapy."

"Don't give me that bullshi-"

"What kind of a commander would I be if I didn't look after the mental health of my soldiers? You fought well last night, Souji, so for just this morning she can stay." Kondo gave Souji a warm smile.

"Thank you Kondo-san, I knew you would understand." Souji directed a smirk at Hijikata, who glared in silent response. "By the way, where's Heisuke?"

"Ah, Todo-kun was, like yourself, injured in last night's battle. He will be on bed rest for several more days at least." Sannan said softly.

"Yeah, Heisuke totally got his ass kicked, you shoulda seen him, he was a total mess! He'll be fine though, I already checked in on the little shrimp!" Shinpachi said cheerfully.

"Good thing he didn't have to take the ochimizu, huh." Souji mused with a dark smile. "That would have been a pain to take care of."

"Souji," Saito said quietly, "you shouldn't say that so lightly."

Souji let out a bark of laughter, "I'm not dead yet, but I'll take it if I have to." Chizuru's gaze wavered curiously between the captains.

"Oi Souji, at least wait for Kodo-san to come back and finish working on it before you start saying stuff like that," Harada said good-naturedly.

"Hmmph."

"That Kodo was a strange guy for sure; you could never tell what he was really up to." Shinpachi jumped into the conversation. _They're talking about Father. But what's all this about 'ochimizu'?_

"Slippery bastard got away from us, just wait until I-" Shinpachi started.

"May I remind you," Sannan interrupted harshly, "that Kodo created for us a life-saving medicine, and that we have no proof that he intended to double-cross us or leak information."

"The man disappeared in the middle of the research! He left us a half-finished potion that turns men into monsters. He knows our most protected secret. The whole thing reeks of suspicion." Shinpachi declared.

 _There's a lot more going on here than I originally thought. There are points here that I need to connect, things that aren't adding up. The crazed warriors that I encountered on the night the Shinsengumi found me, my father's apparent involvement with some secret project here- some kind of 'ochimizu thing'._

"Well, no one had to take it this time, so all's well," Harada said, clearly trying to steer the conversation to a lighter topic. Shinpachi grumbled something under his breath but went back to eating his rice.

The atmosphere was still heavy, however, but when Chizuru looked up to Souji's face in search of a comforting grin, his eyes were cold and distant. He wasn't paying any attention to her.

"I have to say, that was very clever of you, Sannan-san, sending Chi to deliver the message to us last night." Hijikata broke the silence.

Sannan frowned. "I sent Yamazaki, did he not give you the message?"

"I believe Yamazaki mentioned that he had been intercepted, but we still need to have a full debrief of the mission today."

"I believe that I must have misunderstood something, however. You said that the cat," he motioned towards Chizuru, "gave you the message about meeting at the Ikedaya?"

"There was a message tied around her neck," said Saito, "we assumed that you must have sent it along with her."

Chizuru felt her blood run cold. _Oh, shoot. They're going to realize that things aren't adding up. I knew this was going to happen eventually, but I didn't think it would be so soon!_

"I did no such thing." Sannan's face was stony and impassive.

"Then… who did?" Harada asked.

"You never know," Souji said, breaking the silence, "maybe it was Chi-chan." He grabbed Chizuru and held her out in front of him. "Did you write us a message, little kitty?" It was meant in jest but Chizuru appreciated the irony of how true it actually was.

"This is serious, Souji," Hijikata grimaced. "This means that one of the soldiers who stayed behind in the compound took an enormous risk without the permission or authority to do so."

"However, Hijikata-kun," Sannan mused, "the soldiers who stayed behind were injured and unfit for battle. None of them should have been out and about."

"- And does no one find it the least bit weird that Chi was even able to find us?" Harada added, "I know she's a smart cat but this is all a bit much."

Souji seemed slightly offended. "I've been training her, you know. You shouldn't be so dismissive of her skills. Right, Chi-chan?" His wolfish grin never faltered.

"This whole thing's a big mess," Harada sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

Shinpachi paused his rice. "I'll go talk to the men today and see if I can get anybody to fess up. Nothin' like a bit of extra practice to loosen the tongue."

"I'll go with you, Shin," Harada offered, "I know you hurt your hand last night, so I'll help out and you can take it easy."

"Aw come on, it's not bad- I'll be a hundred percent in no time, just you wait, Sano!"

"Shinpachi, Sano, report to me at the end of the day so we can bring this matter to a close," Hijikata ordered.

"Alright then, that's settled for now." Kondo smiled. "We lost a good man last night, and several others were gravely injured, but the Shinsengumi truly proved it's worth. All of you should be extremely proud."

 _Kondo-san really is like a father figure here._ Souji's face beamed from the praise. _Especially to Souji. And thankfully I seem to have escaped suspicion._

* * *

Souji and Chizuru were returning to their room when Hijikata stormed in front of them. _He seems angry for some reason._ Unlike usual, his long, black hair was down. It flowed down his shoulders all the way to his hips. _That pitch-black hair, those piercing violet eyes, he really is beautiful._

"Souji!" Hijikata broke Chizuru's revelry. "I've told you before, don't go in my room!"

"What?"

"Don't even try to deny it, my materials were clearly out of place. You were looking for my haiku book again. And for some reason, maybe because you couldn't find it, you decided to take one of my hair ties instead."

 _Oops, I guess I wasn't as careful as I thought I was when I was putting his stuff back. He must have dropped the ribbon when he was unfolding the message, so there's not much I can do to get that back to him either._

"Hijikata-san, as much as I would love to see your wonderfully poetic haiku book, I haven't been in your room." Souji crossed his arms.

"Souji, you need to stop this immature behavior and grow up. Kondo-san can't depend on you for things if you continue with such childishness."

Souji's playful demeanor hardened. "Don't act like you know everything about Kondo-san."

Chizuru could feel the atmosphere reaching a tipping point and realized she needed to do something. She dug her claws into Okita's shoulder and he winced. She could tell that he was about to add something before he decided against it.

"I have things to attend to, Hijikata-san. Please excuse me." He stalked away.

After a distance, Souji spoke. "You can stop shredding my shoulder now, Chi-chan." With some embarrassment, Chizuru retracted her claws.

"I can't say that I enjoyed that treatment, but thanks for distracting me. You must really dislike Hijikata-san, huh, to wanna get away from him so bad," he laughed. Chizuru mentally rolled her eyes.

"Hijikata-san is always on my case. I don't mind being accused of things I did do, but he finds any excuse when it comes to me." _Are you sure that's not just because you're always antagonizing him?_ "I get that he cares… in his own kind of way, but still." He paused. "You're a good little listener, aren't you, Chi-chan." Chizuru purred and leaned into his hand as he stroked her ears softly. "I'll have to kill you if you tell anyone about our conversations, though," he laughed. "Not that I'd ever have to worry about that." He became more serious. "You and Kondo-san are the only ones who I know will never betray me." Chizuru gulped. "Kinda sad, huh," Souji mused, "telling all my problems to a cat."

Chizuru didn't have a response to that.

"Well, I need to visit Yamazaki and get him to clear me for action, I'm done resting for the day." _You were coughing up blood last night. Why do you push yourself so much?_

"You coming or no?"

With a huff, Chizuru leapt up to Souji's shoulder and perched there as he made his way to find Yamazaki.

* * *

Chizuru contemplated her own situation as she waited for Yamazaki to finish examining Souji. _Things just keep getting more complicated. There's a weird situation being revealed here that has to do with my father, a man who seemed to know what I am last night, and, on top of everything, I've made myself into someone's pet! A vaguely uncomfortable predicament, for sure._

Now Souji was arguing with Yamazaki. "I'm fine, just give me a clear!"

"I'm not entirely satisfied that you are fine. Hijikata-san gave me specific instructions-"

"Oh, of course Hijikata-san, would keep me from going back to my duties." His voice dripped with mirth.

Chizuru decided that it would probably be more productive to just tune out their arguing. B _ack to the blond-haired man from last night. He saw right through me! Could he possibly be someone like me? Moreover, what does 'someone like me' even mean? A shapeshifter with accelerated healing abilities with no idea why I have them? Father always just said it was a gift from the gods, and that, while I shouldn't question it, I shouldn't let anyone know about it either. He never was one to give straight answers._ She hung her head. _But, even though there are questions I want to ask him, I can't trust him- he was with the Choshu._

"Let's get outta here, Chizuru. I'm sure I'll be cleared for patrol tomorrow." Souji shot a pointed look at Yamazaki, who didn't gratify him with a response.

 _This is all too overwhelming. I just need to keep cool and focus on finding Father. The Shinsengumi is my strongest, well actually, my only, lead on Father so far. I just need to stick by Souji's side, and I'll find a way._

* * *

A warm summer evening fell upon the compound, bringing a cool breeze that swept through Chizuru's fur softly. Last night was my first time returning to human form in several weeks. It felt so stiff and unnatural. The chirping of the crickets reminded her of simpler times, sitting out on the engawa with her father to watch the fireflies light up the encroaching darkness on many a summer evening before. A sense of longing began to tug at her heart, a longing to talk and laugh and gesture with her hands to express her excitement. I need to make time to change back more often.

She paced around the inner courtyard, restless. Once the idea of getting some time back in human form had come to her, it couldn't seem to leave. Her fur felt itchy, her paws tight and small. Suddenly her head hit something hard. _Owww._ She had walked into the laundry basket. That's when the thought struck her. _That's it. This can't go on._ There was no debating it. She was going to suffocate if she stayed too much longer in her four-legged form. _I'm going to take a day out in human form, and I'm going to do it tomorrow_! The basket was a sign, she decided. Peering inside, her eyes wandered over the clothes. Standard hakama, mixed with some haori. _Yep, these'll do._ She wrinkled her nose at the smell. _Actually, maybe I can just sneak something from the clean pile. I'm not going to walk around Kyoto after all this time smelling like kendo sweat._ She shuddered at the thought.

At the end of the Hour of the Ox, she would make her move. From carefully creeping out of Souji's room to grabbing the clothes from the wash basket, everything would need to be silent and swift. It wouldn't be entirely simple, though she had already dragged a gi and hakama over to the wall. She would need to carry it over, find some bushes, and hope she could change without anyone seeing. Then she would emerge, finally human, dressed in men's clothes. _Wait, men's clothes. I forgot I'll need some binding._ The answer came quickly, however. Yamazaki had bound Souji's ribs with linen bandages after the Ikedaya. Souji had simply tossed them aside when he changed in the morning, completely unconcerned with facilitating the healing process. Those and the hakama, and I'll be good to go. Her plan was set, but she couldn't stop her heart from beating loudly as Souji settled into his futon. _Please let this work!_

 **Thank you to Wanli8970, Samara Yukimura, and walkingspring for reviewing the last chapter! It really makes my day to see and motivates me to write ^^ Any kind of reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	6. The Day Out Pt 1

At the end of the Hour of the Ox, she would make her move. From carefully creeping out of Souji's room to grabbing the clothes from the wash basket, everything would need to be silent and swift. It wouldn't be entirely simple, though she had already dragged a gi and hakama over to the wall. She would need to carry it over, find some bushes, and hope she could change without anyone seeing. Then she would emerge, finally human, dressed in men's clothes. _Wait, men's clothes. I forgot I'll need some binding._ The answer came quickly, however. Yamazaki had bound Souji's ribs with linen bandages after the Ikedaya. Souji had simply tossed them aside when he changed in the morning, completely unconcerned with facilitating the healing process. _Those and the hakama, and I'll be good to go._ Her plan was set, but she couldn't stop her heart from beating loudly as Souji settled into his futon. _Please let this work!_

* * *

It ended up taking several trips to get everything over the wall and into the bushes, but after a solid thirty minutes, she had managed it.

Changing came more easily than it had the night before, but she couldn't help but feel relieved when she was human once more. There was something particularly wonderful about having opposable thumbs, she decided. Working quickly, she bound her chest with the linen strips that Okita had discarded before fastening the gi and tying the hakama. When she changed back and forth between forms, only her body shifted. The clothes she had been wearing on that fateful night when she first encountered the Shinsengumi had probably been snatched up when someone found them discarded in that alley. She lamented the loss of her short sword as well, which she had also been carrying that night. _Thankfully I had the good sense to leave my heirloom kodachi at home, just in case of such an instance._ The one that she had lost had been a standard-issue, nothing too special, but a loss nonetheless.

She couldn't exactly tell how it looked when she was done changing, but she hoped it wasn't comically loose. She had chosen the smallest ones she could find. The hakama dragged on the ground a little, and the sleeves of the gi went too far down, but it wasn't a terrible fit.

Chizuru crawled out of the bushes and tugged her fingers through her hair, enjoying the sensation while also trying to pick out any sticks and leaves that may have gotten tangled in from the bushes. _Ah, I forgot to grab something to tie my hair up. I suppose that's what the market's for, though!_

She had only taken a few steps forward before it dawned on her that she didn't actually have any money, and, short of robbing someone, she had no way to obtain any. _Just my luck._ The sun had yet to make an appearance in the sky, and though her spirits weren't exactly high, she steeled herself and started down the road. She didn't have a particular destination in mind, but so long as she could experience the fresh air in her human form, she supposed that it didn't really matter.

She found her thoughts wandering as she strolled along. As the night ended and the first rays of light began to grace the sky, she considered more about her situation. It was truly a blessing, she knew, to have been taken in by the Shinsengumi. They were the only lead on her father she had found. And yet, she considered, the situation wasn't exactly ideal. Chizuru had never considered herself much of a fighter. She could be stubborn and fiery, sure, but she was a gentle soul; her strengths lay in healing and negotiation. With enough study, she was set on a path to become a doctor, like her father. It was an honorable profession, helping people and caring for them. Her mind was suited to it, as she quickly learned the science of medicine and the body under her father's tutelage. _Souji wants to train me as a warrior, but if anything, I would be much more useful to the Shinsengumi as a doctor!_ A smile tugged at her lips at the thought before she paused. _Why do I even want to make myself useful to the Shinsengumi? Sure, they're a lead on Father, but I don't know that I actually agree with their ideology or their methods._ Her smile faded and her brow creased.

Kyoto began to come to life as the sun climbed higher in the sky. The markets opened, people filled the streets, and slowly but surely, life became that bustling city that Chizuru remembered from the first day of her arrival. As she strolled along with her thoughts she occasionally stopped to talk with shopkeepers and inquire about their wares, not to buy anything but rather to experience the joys of conversation. Her voice grew stronger as she warmed back up into human interaction.

"Young man!" Chizuru turned her head to an old woman beckoning her from the right. She hesitantly stepped forward to approach her stall.

"Is there anything I can help you with, mam?"

"No, but I'm sure there's something I can help _you_ with," the woman laughed. "Such a fine young man such as yourself must have a beautiful lady that he courts, yes?" Before Chizuru could say anything she continued. "As such, take a look at the gorgeous hair ornaments we offer. Any young lady would be terribly pleased to receive such a gift."

"That's a nice thought, Oba-san, however, I haven't any money so I really must be getting on my way."

"Oh come now, take a better look."

 _Well, it's not like I have anything better to do right now._ With that, Chizuru nodded her head and began to peruse the old woman's selection. The ornaments ranged from simple to complex, all of them elegant and pleasing to the eye in their own ways. If she were shopping under normal circumstances, she might've considered buying one in particular.

"Oh, I see that one's got your eye!" The woman gestured to the piece Chizuru was gazing at. It was fairly simple, a pin with rose gold strands intertwining into a cherry blossom with a small pink gem in the middle.

"It's very lovely," Chizuru admitted, "however, I'll have to come back another time, as today I'm not carrying any coin."

"Well, that's a shame. You're such a polite young man though, a rare find these days." The old woman smiled. "Tell you what, you come by some other day to buy a hairpin for your lady, and today I'll give you a hair ribbon for free to tie back that mane of yours."

Chizuru touched her loose locks with a touch of embarrassment. "Thank you, that's very generous of you!"

With her hair tied back and a spring in her step, Chizuru felt ready to face the day ahead and make the most of her time as a human. With her luck, she should have expected what happened next.

"Just come with us, you won't regret it," the man leered. Chizuru's gaze snapped to the situation in front of her.

"Let go of me this instant!"

"Aw come on, don't you know it's an honor to be serving men like us?" Two others were closing in. "We nationalists serve the country every goddamn day, the least you could do is pour us some drinks!"

Chizuru didn't stop to think. "Hey, let go of her now!" She leapt forward and put herself between the girl and the men, holding her arm out as a shield.

"Stay out of this, kid."

Adrenaline ran through her veins. "No, I won't. This girl said to leave her alone, so leave her alone!"

The looks on the men's faces became murderous, and Chizuru felt suddenly, painfully aware, that she had no sword. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion as the leader put his hand on the hilt of his sword and began to draw. Chizuru froze.

"I said to stay out of it, but if you can't understand that, then we'll just have to teach you a _proper_ lesson." Her heart hammered in her chest and her mind raced. _What should I do?!_

"Hey, what's going on over here?"

Chizuru turned and her eyes widened. _Shoot. Shoot. Shoot._ Standing before her with a serious look on his face was none other than Harada Sanosuke.

"Shit, it's the Shinsengumi," one of the men muttered. It was clear that the three harassers were very much outnumbered. "Let's get outta here, no use wastin' our time with the damn wolves of Mibu."

Harada ignored their jabs and watched them with sharp eyes as they left. Chizuru released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Thank you, kind sir, for stepping in there."

Chizuru turned to the girl behind her, who had her head down in a bow. "Oh, it was nothing, don't worry about it! And it's really the Shinsengumi who got them to leave."

The girl looked up. "Well, it was very brave of you, you have my thanks." Chizuru felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity as she gazed at the dark haired girl. _She looks… a lot like me._ She gave a nod to Harada as well before turning to leave. Chizuru gazed after her in thought.

"Hey, kid, what were you thinking back there?"

"Huh, me?" Chizuru startled.

"Yes, you. Don't go around poking your head into things where it doesn't belong, you don't even have a weapon!" Amber eyes peered down at her. _Man, he looked tall when I was a cat, but even now he towers over me!_

"I was just trying to help, but I'm sorry I got in your way." Chizuru gave a quick bow and shuffled her feet.

"Hmm, well, it all turned out this time, but be more thoughtful in the future."

"Yes sir," Chizuru said meekly, trying to get the interaction over with as quickly as possible.

"I can tell you're a good kid, but remember, a man should never be without his weapon, especially if he's planning on stirring up trouble!" There was a kind warmth to his voice that made Chizuru look up in surprise.

There was something about being in human form that allowed her to appreciate him a bit more. The sunlight highlighted his deep red hair, which in turn complimented his bright, honey eyes. Chizuru found herself turning a bit red at his proximity, especially given his clothing, or rather, lack of. _This is getting awkward. I was literally sitting on his lap yesterday. Bad Chizuru, stop thinking weird thoughts._

"I won't do it again. Thank you for your help, but now I really should be getting on my way," Chizuru rushed. As she went to walk away, someone grabbed her wrist, and she found herself gazing up into a very familiar pair of green eyes.

It felt like years had passed before Chizuru found her voice, though, in reality, it had been just a few seconds. "Um, can I help you, sir?"

"Hmm, that's a good question," none other than Okita Souji remarked in a taunting tone that Chizuru knew all too well. "You can go ahead, Sano," he called.

"Catch up with you later." The red haired man gave a wave and left with his unit.

"C-can you please let go of my wrist?" Chizuru stuttered.

"Oh? And why would I let a criminal go free?"

A million scenarios ran through her mind. _Does he know? Does he suspect me of something? Has he confused me for someone?!_

His serious face broke into laughter. "Oh, that expression was just too good to pass up." He let go of her wrist with a dark grin. "Just a joke."

Chizuru frowned and rubbed her wrist. "Sure didn't sound like one," she muttered.

"Ah, getting brave, are we? After getting into a fight without even having a weapon?"

 _If there's one thing I've learned how to do over our time together, it's how to deal with his attitude. He just likes to get a reaction out of people._ With some effort, she smoothed her features before responding. "I'm glad you found some amusement. However, I have to get back home to my… sister. She's waiting for me so you really must excuse me."

"Perfect. I'll walk you home. You have a knack for trouble, but no weapon, and I'd hate to let you return to your 'sister' in multiple pieces." His sly smile made Chizuru gulp.

 _Think fast, Chizuru!_ "Ah, but I couldn't take you away from your patrol!" she stammered.

"I'm not on patrol today." It was true that he wasn't wearing the infamous haori that the Shinsengumi wore on their rounds. _What's he even doing out today? He's supposed to be resting!_

"You really don't need to bother-" Chizuru trailed off as his expression hardened. She hesitated, but couldn't see any other option. "Fine, so long as I'm not taking you away from your patrol, I would be most appreciative if you walked me home." _Not like I actually had a choice._

"Good decision." He looked at her expectantly, and with a jolt, Chizuru realized that she was supposed to be walking 'home'. Picking a direction at random, Chizuru began what she hoped looked like a confident stride down the street. He followed at her side, matching her pace easily. _I have to find a way to shake him off._

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Uhh umm-" Chizuru's mind drew a blank.

"'Uhh' is such an interesting name. Can't say I've heard it before." His grin was playful but his eyes bore into her.

"Hey," she elbowed him playfully, forgetting for a moment that they were supposed to be strangers, "I just wasn't expecting the question. My name is Taiki. Kanazawa Taiki." The name had just sort of popped into her head. It was masculine enough to fit with her disguise and easy enough to remember.

"Well, it's nice to formally make your acquaintance, _Kanazawa-kun."_ The way he said her name made her shiver. She wasn't entirely convinced that he believed she was a boy.

"Okita Souji."

"Huh?"

"My name."

"O-oh," she feigned surprise, " _the_ Okita Souji? Famed first unit captain of the Shinsengumi?"

"That's me."

"Wow, who knew I was in the presence of _such_ a celebrity," she giggled.

"Oi, don't give me that sass, kid." He reached over and ruffled her hair harshly with his hand. "Let's have a little respect for our elders!"

"Hah, okay, okay!" She was smiling. Okita seemed a little taken aback himself. He wasn't usually so friendly with strangers. He usually wasn't friendly with anyone at all. But, something about this kid, it felt natural, comfortable. He shook off the feeling and fixed his face back into his usual knowing smirk. At the moment, it felt like armor, protecting him from an unfamiliar feeling creeping into his mind.

"Hey Sou- ah! I mean, ahem, Okita-san." _I don't think I realized that I've just been calling him Souji in my head this whole time. It felt normal when I was a cat, but now I realize it's totally inappropriate!_

"Hmm?" he ignored her slip up, which she appreciated.

"Why _aren't_ you on patrol today?"

"Full of questions, aren't we." He tilted his head and looked down at her. "I'm looking for someone, not that it's any of your business, _Kanazawa-kun_."

Chizuru briefly considered inquiring further before deciding to just keep quiet. If he wanted to tell her, he would tell her. There was no use prying and getting on his nerves.

"You're not curious as to who I'm looking for?" He leaned in and Chizuru felt her face growing red.

"It's not really any of my business, Okita-san." She fixed her eyes on the ground in an attempt to keep the red from creeping any further up her neck at his proximity.

"What a respectful kid you are, I like that." He finally got out of her face and slipped into an easy grin. "Then again, maybe you could be useful after all." _Useful?_ "I'm looking for a cat. Small, cinnamon colored, with white spots and big eyes." Chizuru's eyes widened. _He's out looking for me!_

She cleared her throat. "Um, I'm afraid I haven't seen a cat like that today."

"That's a shame," Okita tutted. His manner was light but Chizuru could see a sadness in his eyes.

A feeling of guilt began to worm its way into Chizuru's heart. "When did he run away?"

"It's a _she_ , and she _didn't_ run away. She's just lost or something and she disappeared sometime last night."

"You have a lot of faith in your cat, huh."

"Of course. I picked her, after all." His words were confident and left no room for doubt. Chizuru's heart felt like it was twisting in her chest. _He really trusts me._ "I'll keep an eye out for her while I walk you home." _I still need to find a way to get out of this._

"I'll help you look for your cat!" She blurted out. _It's not like I actually have a home to return to, and this walking without any particular direction is gonna get seriously suspicious after a while._

"Ehhh, really?" She didn't like the singsong intonation of his voice, which always promised that he had mischief in mind. But, she had already offered.

"Yes, I don't mind at all." She gave a resolute nod. _What am I getting myself into? This is a terrible idea._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Special thanks to Wanli8970 and Guest for reviewing the last chapter- it really means a lot! Next update will be 4/30 :)**


	7. The Day Out Pt 2

"Looking for his cat" apparently entailed Okita dragging Chizuru all around Kyoto as they called and searched and generally made a spectacle of themselves. The irony that she was the cat he was looking for wasn't lost on Chizuru, who wasn't quite sure whether the situation should be making her laugh or feel terribly guilty.

"Chi-chan!" Okita shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth for what felt like the hundredth time that hour.

"Um, Okita-san!" Chizuru started, hoping to distract him from yelling anymore. "You know, um," she struggled to think of something to say, "it's really amazing that the Shinsengumi let you take all this time to look for your cat."

He shrugged. "I wasn't going to be able to go on patrol today anyway, thanks to a certain ass kissing someone." Chizuru had a feeling he was talking about Yamazaki.

"We've been searching for several hours now- maybe it'd be best to come back to it tomorrow?" _I'll be back by then, so you don't need to be out pushing yourself like this while you're injured!_

He let out a noncommittal 'hmm' and continued walking. Chizuru sighed-she wasn't getting anywhere with him and she was beginning to tire. The sun had sunk lower in the sky and the air of the warm afternoon was edging into evening. She wasn't sure that he felt the same way though; in fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself the entire time. There was something about that smirk always pulling at the corner of his lips… _That's my Souji. I mean my Okita. I mean, not mine, but just Okita!_ The dynamics between a cat and its owner and two people were decidedly different, but Chizuru found herself struggling to keep them separate. Amid her thoughts, she suddenly bumped into something hard.

"Oww." She rubbed her nose and looked up pointedly at Okita who was now grinning.

"You should watch where you're going, Ka-na-za-wa-kun," he said, over-enunciating each syllable.

"You shouldn't just stop in the middle of the road, O-ki-ta-san," Chizuru replied, mimicking him.

"Careful, keep up with that attitude and I'll kill you." He threatened.

"Yeah, yeah," Chizuru laughed. _Believe me, I've heard that one from you before._ She walked on ahead of him, leaving Okita standing with an odd expression on his face. He shook it off before grabbing her wrist. "Hey!"

"We're getting dango."

"Wha- Okita-san!" Chizuru stumbled as he dragged her along. After failing to break from his grip, she settled for just trudging behind him.

"Here," Okita said, revealing a nice looking street stall, "they have pretty good dango, and I'm hungry."

"I thought we were looking for your cat."

"I need energy to keep searching. And this'll be your reward for helping me." He sat down on the bench next to the stall and patted the place next to him for Chizuru. Hesitantly, she sat, blushing a bit at their proximity. "I'll order," he said, not even giving Chizuru a chance to say what kind she wanted.

When he returned, Chizuru was practically salivating. It felt like forever since the last time she had eaten, which was at dinner the night before.

"Take one," Okita said shortly, holding out two sticks. Chizuru selected the one closest to her and gave him a grateful smile.

"So, Okita-san," Chizuru began after savoring her first bite of dango, "I didn't realize that the Shinsengumi owned cats."

"I didn't realize that it was any of your business." Chizuru frowned at his cold answer. _Maybe he's just tired and hungry._

A heavy silence filled the air before Okita spoke, looking away from her. "I have this weird feeling, being around you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Chizuru's hands twisted in her lap.

"Depends…" She could feel his predatory eyes looking through her, tearing her apart in search for something. She shifted uncomfortably and quickly changed the topic.

"The Shinsengumi has been really active around the capital recently. Everyone appreciates your work at the Ikedaya."

Okita snorted. "Sucking up now, are we? Don't think that'll spare you if I decide to kill you."

"That's not what I meant-"

"I don't particularly care what you meant." His cold tone stopped Chizuru's words. They trained together, ate together, curled up together every night on his futon, but at that moment, he felt a thousand miles away. This was the Okita that Chizuru often saw him display to other people. To Hijikata. To strangers. But not for her. She found herself yearning for that special self he showed to her. Someone mischievous with a less barbed sense of humor. Someone who devoted himself to the people he loved. But this? This was a stranger, guarded and icy.

She closed her mouth and let silence fill the air as they finished their dango.

Chizuru steeled herself as she looked at the bare stick in her hands. Mustering a cheerful tone, she got up and smiled at him. "So, how about that cat?"

He stared at her for a moment before breaking out into laughter. "Oh," he said, wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye, "you're an interesting one." This time, his smirk inspired a bit of confidence in Chizuru. She understood now. To him, she was a stranger, and she had tried to pry. The only way to get back on his good side was to move on. _Hopefully he'll go back to headquarters soon and leave me alone so I can change back._ She mentally crossed her fingers.

By the time that the sun was well and truly setting, it seemed that they had searched the entire city. From tiny back alleys to bustling main streets, they left no stone unturned. Chizuru was confident that they would soon go their separate ways. That is until a certain idiot trio stumbled upon them in the street.

"Hey! Souji!" Heisuke called, waving his hand enthusiastically.

"Hmm, Heisuke-kun?" Okita tilted his head, "I thought you were supposed to be resting?"

"Aww, I'm fine. Nothin' a bit of drinking couldn't fix!" He laughed.

"Yo, Souji, we're all heading out to Shimabara, wanna come?" Shinpachi grinned.

"Drinks on us," Harada chimed in, "as compensation for making you go out while you're recovering."

"What? You guys should pay for me too, then!" Heisuke whined.

"Eh? What's that ya little shrimp? You said that you wanted to pay for the whole thing yourself?" Shinpachi grabbed Heisuke and ruffled his ponytail.

"Agh! Shinpachi stop!" Chizuru stifled her laughter at the scene.

"Ignore those two, whaddaya say, wanna come?" Harada smiled.

Okita looked skeptical at Harada's suggestion, but to Chizuru's surprise, he gave a nod. "Fine. Might as well."

"Hah! You just wanna stay away from headquarters as long as possible because you're scared of being lectured by Hijikata-san for not resting!" Heisuke piped up, having finally squirmed out of Shinpachi's grip.

"I'm not scared," Okita sniffed, "I just don't want to deal with that man right now." Chizuru rolled her eyes and immediately regretted it when Okita shot her a dirty look.

"Say, you're that boy from earlier," Harada's gaze settled on her.

Chizuru cringed before quickly gathering herself. "Yes, thank you for your help." When she looked up from her bow, he seemed to be looking at her closely. His eyes traveled over her body and Chizuru was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable before his face broke into a smile and he leaned back.

"I hope Souji took care of you for the day. Don't let him fool ya, he's a good guy at heart."

Okita scoffed, "Don't give him the wrong idea Sano, I'll kill the kid if he acts up."

"Hey," Heisuke frowned, "don't scare him Souji. This is why we have a bad rep around here- you just go off threatening people!"

Chizuru shook her head. "It's fine, I really don't mind. However, I've got to get going-"

"You're coming with us," Okita said flatly.

Chizuru blinked. "Sorry what?"

"To Shimabara. I'm inviting you."

"Souji, I don't think-" Harada started, shooting a worried glance at her.

" _He_ can answer for himself," Okita said with an air of unpleasantness. Chizuru had a feeling he was doing this to her because of that eye roll earlier. _He's so childish!_

"Ah, no, that's really okay," Chizuru said, "I couldn't."

"Huh," Okita tilted his head exaggeratedly, "I've never known a _man_ to turn down an all expense paid evening in Shimabara… but I guess you meet new people every day."

Chizuru was tempted to just say "I'm a girl. Bye!" but she knew that would only raise questions. _Why are you dressed as a man? Why are you all alone? Why won't you let us walk you home?_ It wasn't worth the headache. Besides, she was beginning to see an appeal in accepting his offer and wiping that smirk off his face. "Where are my manners? I would _love_ to go. Thank you so much for the offer, I gladly accept it." She smiled confidently at him and was gratified to see his eyes widen with a fraction of surprise before he resumed a blank face.

"So what's your name?" Heisuke asked, settling beside her as they began to walk.

"I'm Kanazawa Taiki," Chizuru replied, thankful that she'd remembered easily.

"Alright Taiki, my name's Todo Heisuke, but you can just call me Heisuke because we're probably about the same age. Maybe you're a bit younger though."

"Just call me Nagakura!" Shinpachi jumped in.

"And I'm Harada," Harada called from over his shoulder. He was a bit ahead of the group. _Maybe he walks fast because he's so freaking tall._ Chizuru bit back laughter at the thought. _I should use him as a climbing exercise when I'm back home!_ It didn't occur to her at that moment that 'home' was the Shinsengumi Headquarters. She was too distracted by the joke Heisuke was beginning to tell, leaning in close as he laughed with her.

By the time they arrived at the rather expensive looking establishment, Chizuru was feeling much more at ease. There was something rather lovely about finally being able to talk to the people she had lived with for so long, the only exception being Okita. However, she pushed his sour attitude to the back of her mind as she chatted with Heisuke and Shinpachi. When they entered, however, Chizuru found her heart rate picking up. Lanterns and gauzy colors hinted at something a bit more upscale than she had been expecting, and as they were led to their room, a sick feeling began to form in her stomach. It was a small room- they hadn't wanted to spend _too_ much- but it was enough to make her feel claustrophobic. _What am I doing here?_

Apparently, she had hesitated too long, for in the next moment Okita lightly shoved her through the doorway. "Come on, we don't have all night."

Chizuru grumbled but moved forward and set herself down between Harada and Heisuke. Once they all were seated, a geisha entered the room with sake at hand. Chizuru's eyes widened as she saw her. _She's gorgeous… so graceful and elegant._ The men seemed equally as enamored.

"Woah Shinpach-san, I thought we got the cheap room!" Heisuke exclaimed. Chizuru could see a bit of red creeping across his cheeks and stifled a giggle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Kimigiku and I'll be serving you this evening."

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Chizuru was worried at first that it would get awkward or too rowdy- and it didn't help that she knew Okita didn't buy her male disguise. From the looks she was getting, Harada didn't either. Thankfully, neither of them brought it up. Okita because he probably thought the whole thing was rather amusing, and Harada because he was a gentleman. _Leave it to Shinpachi and Heisuke not to notice a thing._ Not that they would have been able to notice anyway, with the amount they had drunk by the end of the night. To be safe but polite, Chizuru slowly sipped one cup of sake before switching to water. The idea of getting drunk and shapeshifting into a cat in the middle of dinner was not a pleasant one.

As they left the establishment, Chizuru looked up to see stars dotting the sky. It was late and dark. So dark, she considered, that anyone could get lost in the shadows. She glanced back at Heisuke and Shinpachi stumbling along behind her. _They wouldn't notice a thing._ She quickly caught up to Harada and Okita.

"I just wanted to say, thank you for tonight. It was wonderful having fun with everyone." She bowed.

"It was fun," Harada agreed with a smile.

"And Okita-san," Chizuru looked up at him with sparkling eyes, "You'll find your cat. I'm sure of it!" Before he could respond she continued, "I just need to have a word with Nagakura-san and Heisuke."

As she fell back, she took a last look around. Okita and Harada were facing away from her. Heisuke and Shinpachi could barely tell left from right. She took a deep breath and dove into the shadows.

Soft fur rippled across her body, a small cat leaving only a crumpled pile of clothes on the ground. When her eyes reopened, she was ready, and without a second thought began the long run to headquarters, lit only by the moonlight.

Night had fallen into the Hour of the Ox by the time Okita stumbled into his room. His eyes widened as he registered a small form curled up on his futon. "Eh? Chi-chan, you're back!"

* * *

August 1864

Several months had passed since her excursion as a human, and Chizuru was slowly but surely finding her place among the Shinsengumi. However, tensions continued to brew between competing forces in the capital. It hadn't been long after the Ikedaya that she had been let out on patrol, having clearly proven herself, but it was enough time to see the change that was taking place. Choshu samurai grew more and more bold, challenging the order of Kyoto and the stability of the government. She tried to keep out of the way on patrols, lurking around Okita's ankles or perched upon his shoulder, but even her peaceful disposition felt strained as the Choshu began to act out. It had all culminated, it seemed, to this day.

She should have known something was up when Kondo called the captains to an impromptu morning meeting. Slowly but surely, worried faces joined the room as they made their way. She and Okita had been the first ones there, other than Hijikata and Kondo, but they had refused to say a word until everyone was gathered. Chizuru kept her ears pricked as Kondo began to speak. It seemed that the Choshu planned to attack the palace or something of that sort. The Aizu clan was requesting immediate backup, as such, the captains would need to muster their divisions with haste and be prepared to leave. When she heard that Okita, Heisuke, and Sanan would stay behind, she let out a sigh of relief. She preferred to keep Okita well rested and within eyesight as he healed. From the slight crease in his brow and without his signature upturned lips, she could tell he was disappointed at being held back. She rubbed her head against his hand in a comforting gesture, which he returned with soft strokes down her back. It was bound to be a rough few days.

When the meeting ended, Okita jumped up to follow Saito. "Hajime-kun, wait up!" He jogged after the blue haired man as Chizuru clung to his shoulder.

Saito paused. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Okita smiled widely, "you can. I have to stay behind, as you know, but Kondo-san will be going out there with you guys. It seems unwise to send out our commander without setting up a message system, right?"

Saito frowned. "Where are you going with this?"

"I'm going to send Chi-chan out to you a few times during the day. You can tie a message around her neck and send her back to give updates on the situation." From the glint in his eyes, Chizuru had a feeling that it was more about curing his boredom than anything else, but she kept quiet. Not like she could have said anything anyway.

Slowly, Saito nodded. "Keeping up lines of communication, no matter how unorthodox the method," he glanced at Chizuru, "is something I am not opposed to."

"I knew you'd understand," Okita said triumphantly.

"Be aware, Souji, that this will not simply be for your entertainment, and I will only write if I find myself without duties to attend to."

"Fine," Okita waved his hand.

"You hear that Chi-chan? He may sound all formal, but that's Saito-talk for "Sure I don't mind doing it when I have the time". A win for us, right?" Chizuru was fairly certain it was more of a win for _him_ , because she was the one who was going to have to run off all over Kyoto for his entertainment, but she couldn't find it in herself to get annoyed with him. Not when he was settling down on the steps as the units departed. Not as the sun shone down and she sprawled in his lap, soaking up the warmth together. Certainly not as she began to doze off under his gentle petting.

It was about midday when he shook her awake.

"Time to wake up, Chi-chan." He patted her back. "I think it's time you take your first message to Hajime-kun." He dumped her out of his lap unceremoniously and held out a rolled up piece of paper attached to a string. "Come here," he said, and tied it around her neck.

She shook out her fur and stretched languidly. _My first message, huh_. She felt herself waking up more as a tinge of excitement ran through her. There was something about the thought of running through Kyoto, delivering important updates about the impending conflict, showing her usefulness, that sent adrenaline through her veins. Without giving herself time to reconsider, she reached up to brush her button nose against his before quickly turning and sprinting away. If she was a human, she'd be red as a tomato, but something about it just felt right.

Dashing out of headquarters, she wasted no time as she followed Saito's scent through the city. It helped that everyone was traveling in a group. She wasn't entirely sure that a normal cat should be able to actually track someone's scent through an entire damn city, but she wasn't entirely sure why she could shapeshift into one either, so it checked out. Apart from a few pauses on the way to rest, and a couple mouthfuls of water at the river, she traveled without stopping. She could clearly see the encampments out on the beach from a while away, and soon enough, Makoto flags became clear in the distance. From there, it was just a matter of finding Saito, which wasn't terribly difficult. The Shinsengumi section of the beach was rather removed, and from there she quite quickly bumped into him. She was surprised to simply find him standing around. In fact, it seemed everyone at the beach was stationary, waiting and on edge, but without action.

"Ah, Chi-san," Saito looked down at her, "you're here." He motioned her closer and reached down to untie the message around her neck. Chizuru wasn't sure what it said, and his face wasn't exactly giving her any hints as he quickly skimmed it, but he seemed satisfied. He began to walk and Chizuru looked at him curiously.

He seemed to freeze up when he noticed her. "Forgive my rudeness, I need to go to the Vice-Commander's tent for writing materials, Chi-san." _Is he actually apologizing to a cat? He doesn't usually pay much attention to me, but he's rather sweet._ "You are welcome to accompany me." Chizuru padded after him softly as he made his way to the tent.

"Vice-commander," Saito called, "may I enter?"

"Of course, Saito." Came a voice from within. Hijikata seemed frustrated, leaning over a stack of papers with a furrowed brow.

"I came to borrow writing materials to write to Souji."

"Go ahead," Hijikata motioned without looking up.

Chizuru waited patiently as Saito wrote on a small piece of parchment.

"Oi, Hijikata-san," Shinpachi barged in, Harada trailing behind, "any word?"

"Well, they stopped trying to make us leave the beach, so that's progress. Other than that, stay patient, because we're here as reinforcements if necessary."

Harada let out a sigh.

"In the meantime, I'm sorting through this paperwork," Hijikata said pointedly.

Harada seemed not to notice. Instead, his eyes settled on Chizuru. "Wait, what's Chi doing here?"

"Running messages between Saito and Souji, apparently," Hjikata answered offhandedly.

Harada frowned. "How did she manage to find us?

"Please return this to Souji." Saito bowed as he tied the scroll around her neck.

"I fail to understand how you can just give directions to a cat." Harada crossed his arms.

"Leave it be," Hijikata rubbed his temples, "Might as well keep up communication."

"I swear I'm the only one who questions how capable that cat is." Harada went ignored. "You know, one of the first times I saw her, Souji was training her to sit, and you know what happened? She didn't do a thing until he was all "Sit or I'll kill you". How does a cat understand a threat?"

Shinpachi shrugged. "Probably just a coincidence."

"And when she alerted Hijikata to the situation at the Ikedaya? Somehow finding her way there in the middle of the night?"

"I mean, it worked out for the best in the end."

Harada threw up his hands in frustration.

"Can all of you _please_ get out of this damn tent," Hijikata asked through gritted teeth.

Chizuru's heartfelt lighter as she stepped into the open air. The first part of her special mission was complete, she had a message for Okita, the Shinsengumi hadn't had to face battle yet-everything seemed to be looking up...or so she thought.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Special thanks to Wanli8970, Amoura Eternia, Samara Yukimura, and eireannlily for reviewing! It means so much to me! Also, you might be wondering: Will Chizuru be found out? The answer to that is yes! We're not quite there yet, but fear not, it's gonna happen soon! The next update will be on 5/10 ^-^**


	8. The Kinmon Rebellion

When Chizuru arrived back at the compound, she found Okita in his room, clearly a bit spaced out as he paced back and forth. The moment he saw her his face lit up.

"Chi-chan!" He scooped her off her feet and held her against his chest, "I knew you'd be back soon. Good news from Hajime-kun?" Obviously, Chizuru didn't answer, but instead purred contentedly. She stopped when he gave her a little kiss on the head. _That's so awkward._ Sometimes it took something like that to remind Chizuru that she most certainly wasn't a real cat, and the whole "pet" arrangement was becoming entirely too comfortable. She was snapped out of her thoughts as Okita gently placed her down and knelt, untying the message from around her neck. As he unrolled it, his face fell into a frown. Chizuru peaked over his shoulder. It didn't take her long to read because the only thing written on the slip of paper was "Waiting on Orders". Okita turned over the paper and inspected it from all sides.

"Seriously? That's it?" He fell back on the futon dramatically. "Even for Hajime-kun, that was just unnecessary."

Chizuru inwardly smiled at his antics as she sat and swept her tail around her paws, she was rather satisfied with her good work. It felt good to be useful as they unknowingly helped her find her father and provided her with a home. _I'm taking advantage of them, but perhaps helping them balances things out._ That prick of guilt in her heart, however, as she watched Okita continue to complain, refused to disappear.

To Chizuru's relief, Okita didn't send her out for the rest of the day, still a little miffed, it seemed, at Saito's three-word response. Instead, she followed him around the compound through the evening as he did little chores here and there. As she settled down next to him on his futon that night, she couldn't help but hope that the next day would be just as relaxing.

* * *

Chizuru's body was stock still, ready to spring at any moment, her ears were pricked forward, processing every tiny sound and vibration, her eyes were fiery and focused on her target- the little feather Heisuke had tied to a string. In a flash, he had yanked it forward and Chizuru pounced, putting all her will and power into a finishing strike as she clawed the feather without mercy.

"Stop hogging my cat." Okita's familiar voice broke her concentration.

"She's not _your_ cat, she's a special recruit, or don't you remember?" Heisuke looked up at Okita and stuck his tongue out.

"Watch the attitude, kid."

"You should be thanking me. I'm here training her while you're just off sulking in your room because you didn't get to go with the others."

Okita's eyes narrowed, but he ignored the subtle insult. "What kind of training was that?"

"The fun kind," Heisuke insisted, "she's working on speed and reaction time."

Okita seemed ready to give a snarky response before footsteps were heard coming across the engawa towards them. Chizuru's head snapped up. _Oh no…_

"Aha, hello Sanan-san," Heisuke mumbled.

"May I inquire as to what the two of you are doing over here?" Sannan's tone was pleasant, but his eyes were cold.

"Heisuke was just training Chi-chan a bit, that's all," Okita said.

Sannan inhaled deeply and Chizuru prepared herself for a lecture. "If all of you have the time to be sitting around entertaining a cat, then perhaps you might also have time to work on the washing that needs to be done? Get started on the pile of clothes that need mending? Fix our large collection of broken shinai? Or even, heaven forbid, do _anything_ productive with your time?" His voice bit with sarcasm.

Heisuke blanched at Sannan's reprimands. "I was just, um, on my way to finish the laundry that I had started." He stood up, bowed quickly, and hastily walked away as Sannan's eyes burned into his back.

"You were a bit harsh on the kid there, Sannan-san," Okita said. Chizuru tensed, expecting Sannan to retaliate. Instead, he seemed to relax, and his face fell into a sad smile.

"It's difficult to have patience these days, Okita-kun."

Ever since Sannan had injured his arm, he had grown more and more prickly. Chizuru wouldn't have said that the man she met when she first came to the Shinsengumi was _nice_ , per se, but he wasn't outwardly hostile. Okita continued to talk quietly with Sannan for a bit while Chizuru drifted off to find a sunny spot out front. She stretched contentedly and settled down on the warm wood.

It didn't take long for Okita to find her again. "Chi-chan, I have another message for you to take to Saito." Chizuru yawned, but stood up and shook herself out. "Let's see, what to write." Chizuru watched him as he wrote in messy strokes, "Things are quiet here. Give a real response this time." She inwardly frowned and looked at him with a disappointed expression.

"I guess it does sound a bit abrupt." He hesitated for a moment, then quickly scribbled in a "please". "Happy now?"

Chizuru rubbed her head against his hand, she was satisfied.

"Chi-chan!"

Chizuru stood at attention.

"I'm trusting you to go deliver this message again, so do your best," he said dramatically, giving a deep bow. Chizuru inwardly giggled. _He's having way too much fun with this._

This time, she didn't rush so much as she made her way through the city. Based on her experience from the previous day, it didn't seem like much was happening other than waiting around for orders. However, it didn't take long to see that the beach they were stationed at the previous day was empty. Chizuru's fur stood on end as alarm registered. _If they moved elsewhere, that means that they received orders, they could be in battle right now!_ She raised her nose to the air and concentrated, picking up a more recent scent from Saito that led away. With a huff of determination, she turned away from the beach and made her way hastily, weaving along through the city. _If I'm not wrong, it seems like I'm getting closer to the palace._ And indeed she was, for emerging in front of her was certainly a scene. Groups of people stood around a battered gate. She quickly discerned the Shinsengumi haori from the crowd and slinked over, doing her best not to draw attention to herself.

To her surprise, it seemed as though only Saito and his unit were there, Hijikata and the others were nowhere in sight. It also seemed quite clear that he didn't have the time for messages at the moment, from the tenseness of the atmosphere. Chizuru felt on edge as she noticed shifting feet, cold gazes, hands positioned at the ready to draw. Whatever was going on, she realized, probably wasn't something she should get involved in. Saito was trying to keep order, she could see him trying to speak to the leader of the other group. _I'd better go. Although, on second thought…_ She sniffed the air. _Hijikata's scent is leading somewhere else. Maybe he's available to write to Okita about what's happening?_ Not wanting to return empty-handed, or rather empty-pawed, Chizuru began to track Hijikata's scent, her curiosity growing as it led her to higher and higher ground. _Mount Tennou? What on earth is he doing there?_

She picked up her pace as the scent became stronger. _There!_ As she rounded a curve in the path, a group of Shinsengumi soldiers came into view. It seemed that they were stopped at the bridge. Chizuru scampered through the group, making her way to the front. She froze. _I should have just gone back to Okita._ Hijikata stood stone faced with his sword drawn, facing a man that Chizuru recognized. Those unsettling red eyes were impossible to forget. Her heartbeat loudly in her chest, but she was glued to the spot, only able to tremble as she felt his gaze shift to her. His face pulled into a smirk.

"Ah, I see you've come to the aid of these dogs yet again."

Hijikata glanced behind him, clearly confused as to who he was talking to. "I don't know what game you think you're playing at, but stand against the Shinsengumi and we'll have no choice."

Kazama made no move to let them through, focused entirely on Chizuru. "You're wasted on the likes of them, come with me" he held out his hand. She merely stared at him. _At the inn, he said his name was… Kazama Chikage? I think?_

Hijikata squinted at him. "You're not actually talking to the cat."

"This business is purely between me and her, so stay out of it, mongrel."

"You're one crazy bastard," Hijikata growled, "but this is your last chance to let us through, or we won't show mercy."

"Fine," Kazama said almost lazily, motioning Hijikata forward with his hand, "do your worst."

That was the tipping point for Hijikata, clearly enraged as he leapt forward, sword clashing with Kazama's in a first strike.

 _This isn't good!_ Chizuru watched them fight with wide eyes. The clang of metal on metal rang in her ears, and her gaze shifted nervously between them. The soldiers behind her seemed ready to step in.

"All of you stay out of it, this is my fight! Go on ahead now and chase down those Choshu bastards!"

Kazama's eyes narrowed. _He'll try to stop them from getting through!_ At that moment, Chizuru knew what she had to do. Seeing an opening, she darted forward without a second thought and raked her claws down the back of Kazama's leg.

"Agh," Kazama whipped around to face her, his eyes dark as they registered the blood running down his leg. Hijikata took advantage of the distraction to push him back and the soldiers streamed past.

"A word of advice- never turn away from your opponent." Hijikata kept his cool gaze focused on Kazama.

Kazama seemed ready to retaliate before he visibly relaxed. "Fine. I've stalled you for long enough anyway." His eyes were focused on Chizuru, as she returned his gaze hotly. "Until next time."

"Hey-" Hijikata pressed forward, but Kazama was gone within an instant. Chizuru and Hijikata looked at each other. "Damn bastard got away, huh Chi." Chizuru tilted her head. "Good work back there, allowing the others to get through." Chizuru perked up happily. "God," he sheathed his sword, "it's been far too long of a day, for me to be talking to a cat."

Chizuru padded after him as he made his way up the rest of the mountain. When they arrived at the top, it was clear what Kazama had meant by "stalling them for long enough". All of the Choshu rebels had committed seppuku before the Shinsengumi had arrived.

"Sir, they were all dead before we got here, no arrests were made."

"It's a pain for us," Hijikata sighed, "but it was certainly an honorable way to die."

Chizuru had tried not to look at the dead men littering the ground. _I don't think I'll ever be able to understand that mentality._ As she trudged back to headquarters behind Hijikata, the city was once more falling into evening. The serenity of fading light and softly chirping crickets did little to calm her anxiety. Those red eyes haunted her every step.

* * *

September came and went, and as a crisp fall breeze filled the air, change inevitably came to the Shinsengumi. The arrival of Itou Kashitaro was a day like any other, at first. Chizuru went through her normal morning routine: a light breakfast in the kitchens, followed by trailing Okita around as he did chores or trained his unit, before heading out on their route, which was relatively uneventful. It was when they returned that the day seemed to take a turn for the worse. A soldier that Chizuru didn't recognize informed them that they, well really just Okita, were needed in the meeting room.

"Ah, Souji, you're here." Kondo smiled warmly. "Take a seat, and allow me to introduce you to Itou Kashitaro-san." Sitting next to Kondo was an unfamiliar man with long black hair and a rather sly look to his face. Chizuru took in his elegant lilac overcoat with a tinge of curiosity. Okita's calculating gaze met Itou's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," his voice dripped with fake honey. Chizuru shivered.

Okita merely stared at him for a moment before Kondo let out a pointed cough. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Itou-san." Itou's eyes wandered over to Chizuru. She was beginning to wish that she had just let Okita attend the meeting by himself.

"Oh," Kondo began, clearly a bit embarrassed as he adjusted his collar, "that's Chi, an informal recruit, you might say."

Itou let out a noncommittal 'hmm' and turned his attention to Sannan. "Sannan-san, how is your arm feeling? It must be quite difficult for you, knowing that you'll never be able to fight again." _Oh shoot he just went there._

Chizuru could see the pain in Sannan's eyes, but he smoothed his features before responding politely. "Thank you for your concern, Itou-san. Indeed, this is a difficult time."

"And yet you're still serving as Deputy Commander?"

Kondo was the one who responded this time. "Sannan-kun is, of course, still an irreplaceable officer, Itou-san."

"My my, what an interesting group. Allowing commanders that can't fight and captains to keep pets," Itou held his hand against his heart, "truly an inspiring show of camaraderie."

The reactions of the captains seemed to vary between incredulous looks to barely contained fists. Hijikata took a deep breath.

"You misunderstand, Itou-san, not only is Sannan-san a crucial tactical advisor, but his skill with the sword is still invaluable to the Shinsengumi, and-"

"It's fine, Hijikata-kun," Sannan said softly, "my left arm is almost entirely useless," his sad smile broke Chizuru's heart, "Itou-san isn't wrong."

"Sannan-san," Hijikata started.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll take my leave now." Sannan stood up. "I have things to attend to." Chizuru gazed after his retreating figure sadly, subconsciously leaning into Okita.

* * *

"I tell you, Chi," Okita muttered, "that Itou is a slimy bastard." He leaned his chin into the palm of his hand and stared contemplatively at the courtyard. "Kondo-san is taken in by his pretty words. He's too good to see Itou's real intentions." Chizuru noticed him shiver. _He's cold and sad… maybe there's something I could do._ Without a second thought, Chizuru scrambled up Okita's arm and on to his shoulders. "Careful with the claws, Chi-chan," he murmured absentmindedly. Chizuru draped herself over his shoulders. It probably looked a bit ridiculous, her hanging limply around his neck like a scarf, but she was determined to cheer him up a bit, even if that meant repurposing herself to bring him some warmth.

"Hah, Chi-chan," he laughed, "you silly cat- that can't be comfortable." Chizuru made no move to get up, and instead let out a purr to let him know that she didn't mind. Several quiet minutes passed as a chill wind rustled the fallen leaves through the air. Okita finally spoke again, "You know, much as I hate the man, Hijikata-san is gonna be the best bet for standing up to Itou. At least he had the basic sense to defend Sannan-san earlier."

 _Okita cares for Sannan-san, I've realized._ After the meeting, Okita had gone out of his way to find Sannan and talk to him. He had brushed it off as simply a routine check-in with the deputy commander, but she could tell he was worried. While Sannan assured them that he was unaffected by Itou's words, Chizuru wasn't convinced. There was a kind of desperation that seemed to be forming behind those sad eyes, and Okita could see it as clearly as she.

* * *

Slowly, she adapted to Itou's presence among the Shinsengumi. He certainly wasn't embraced as part of the group, but gradually, he integrated into daily life. Chizuru wasn't so sure that Kondo's reasoning of diversifying the group really held with Itou. He seemed to cause more trouble than bring new ideas. In some sense, it felt like fractures were beginning to emerge. Some soldiers seemed to take to Itou, while others stood with the captains. Chizuru lamented the loss of a sense of true unity that she had felt so strongly when she first arrived. Sannan especially took the brunt of Itou's impact. Day by day he wasted away and grew more callous, all culminating to one fateful night.

Okita had been especially restless that evening, tossing and turning to no avail. Chizuru moved off the futon and curled up in a different corner of the room in pursuit of a more peaceful sleep. She didn't hear him as he got up and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. He padded softly out of the room and shut the shoji behind him, enjoying a breath of crisp night air. Looking back, Chizuru wished that she would have woken up and followed him, rather than be started awake by a blood curdling scream that echoed through the compound about an hour later.

Her eyes shot open and within an instant, she was on her feet. Her gaze searched an empty room for Okita, but he was nowhere to be found. _He could be in trouble!_ She didn't waste any time. Nosing the door open, she ran towards the source of the sound, hoping desperately that she was on the right track. To her right, Heisuke stumbled out of his room, clearly sleepy but just as alarmed as she was. She could see the other captains up ahead. Not wanting to get stepped on accidentally in the darkness, Chizuru leapt on to Heisuke and scrambled up onto his shoulder.

"Ah, Chi, really?" Heisuke cringed from her claws. Chizuru paid him no mind, her keen eyes searching the darkness to discern what was happening. It became all too clear as they reached Sannan's room.

There stood a man that looked much like Sannan, the same shoulder length hair, the same round glasses, the same clothes. Only his hair was stark white, his eyes glowed red, and the growls that came from his throat were nothing short of inhuman. Chizuru looked deep into them and was transported back to her first night in Kyoto, facing those white haired monsters that attacked her in the alleyway. Slowly, it seemed, pieces were falling into place. The Shinsengumi were more connected with those monsters than she had thought. _The Shinsengumi and I… we both keep secrets._

Relief flooded through her as she noticed Okita. He was helping Hijikata and Shinpachi keep Sannan subdued, but he looked unhurt. In a quick strike with the back of his sword, Hijikata knocked Sannan unconscious. As he collapsed to the floor, his hair seemed to fade back to its normal brown color. The atmosphere, however, was still quite tense.

"Care to explain what happened here?" Hijikata fixed his cold violet eyes on Okita.

Okita let out a strained laugh, "Immediately assuming I had something to do with it? That's just like you, Hijikata-san." His expression was murderous. "I knew something was wrong with Sannan, but by the time I went to check on him, it was too late and I found him like this. Does that satisfy your question, Vice-Commander?"

Hijikata let out a sigh. "I apologize, Souji. You were the first one here, but it was wrong to assume." Chizuru was amazed that he had been able to gather himself so well, after Okita's biting tone.

"Saito, please find Yamazaki. The two of you will fix up any damage in the area to make sure nothing looks amiss. I trust you won't look over the details."

"Understood, Vice-commander." Saito bowed.

"Harada, Shinpachi," Hijikata turned to them, "You two go to the soldier's quarters. Assure anyone up that it was a false alarm, just some shit like some dramatic bastard tripped on his way to the bathrooms, I don't care."

"Got it," Shinpachi grinned. _How can he smile in the middle of a situation like this?_

"Sure thing." Harada nodded to Hijikata.

"May I be excused?" Okita asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Yes, Souji," Hijikata sighed, "go ahead and head back to your room."

 _Okita-san thinks he's being clever, acting so coldly to everyone right now. But it's clear that he's upset. He just doesn't want anyone to know._ Chizuru's brow furrowed and her shoulders sagged. _Why won't you just ask for support when you need it? Why don't you see that it's okay to be sad?_

Warm hands curled around Chizuru's torso as Okita lifted her off of Heisuke's shoulder. "Come're Chi," he held her soothingly against his chest as he made his way back to his room. "You shouldn't have had to see that." Chizuru nuzzled deeper against his arm and looked up at him with wide eyes."Hah, you're too good for a group like us, with dark secrets we'll kill to protect." His gaze was far away. Chizuru hung her head. _That's not it at all..._

* * *

November 1864

Was there anything better than catching the last autumn leaves on a crisp November day? At that moment Chizuru didn't think so, giggling to herself as Heisuke lunged for a leaf and missed, falling on his face.

"Ugh," he sat up.

Chizuru's quick eyes assessed the situation. _Perfect!_ She jumped on to Heisuke's slouched form and pushed off his shoulders into the air, gleefully catching a leaf in her mouth before landing on the ground with a soft 'thump'.

Heisuke crossed his arms. "You're way too good at this, Chi. It's unfair." He pouted for a moment before suddenly making a snatch at the leaf Chizuru held in her mouth. She jumped back with a playful hiss. _Talk about unfair, Heisuke-kun!_ "Awww come' on Chi, really? You couldn't let me just have that one?" Chizuru turned up her nose and huffed. "I've only caught like four so far!"

Her eyes twinkled with amusement. _You really want the leaf?_ She padded over to him and looked up into his eyes with innocence… before promptly spitting the leaf out into his lap. "Agh!" Heisuke flung his hands in an attempt to brush off the slimy bits, "that's so gross, Chi."

If she were in human form, she'd be clutching her stomach in laughter. There was something so… easy… about being 'friends' with Heisuke. It made her forget her manners, she would admit, but it also felt nice to be so carefree and open with someone. Out of all the captains, he was the one who played with her the most apart from Okita. He was like a ray of sunshine in her dark reality, and she was happy to indulge him.

"Now I'm gonna be all slimy during patrol!" Heisuke grumbled. He gave her a cross look that he could only hold for a moment before breaking out into a smile. "I'll get you back later, just you wait and see." With a final pat to her head, he left to go on his routes. Chizuru looked at his retreating form contentedly.

 _Ahh, I'm tired from all that running around._ She let out a yawn and stretched languidly, her half lidded eyes searching the ground for a sunny spot. _How about… there. Yeah, that looks warm._ She padded over and flopped down, enjoying the warmth that seeped through the ground as she closed her eyes. Faint bird calls echoed through the courtyard, and a chill wind ruffled her fur. She allowed a sense of peace to wash over her as she dozed off. It didn't last long, however.

Chizuru wasn't sure what woke her first, whether it be a creeping feeling of a dark presence, or the sudden silence that filled the air. All she knew was that when she opened her eyes, dark red orbs were staring back. A feeling of cold dread swept through her body and she jumped up, the pace of her heartbeat speeding up impossibly fast.

"You really have made yourself into a human's pet." His slow, drawling voice sent shivers down her spine. Chizuru's gaze darted around the courtyard. No one around to help, nowhere to run. "Many years have passed since I last encountered one such as yourself. I had thought the shifting demons of the East to be all but gone. Apparently, I was mistaken."

 _What on earth is he going on about? Demons? I may be able to shapeshift, but that doesn't make me some sort of a monster._ Her fur bristled and she stared resolutely back at him, unwilling to back down. "To think that a demon of such pedigree would lower themself to be a human's pet… those mongrels are unworthy of even looking upon a demon such as yourself."

Chizuru was wondering if she should just try and make a break for it, unlikely as it seemed that she'd be able to get too far. "Shift back so we can speak properly. A demon should not lower themself as you have." His cold voice cut through her thoughts. Just to spite him, Chizuru let out a purposeful 'meow'. _You want me to shift back, huh? No way that's happening, you absolute basta- oh dear, I've spent way too much time around Okita-san._ She could feel her cheeks warm, not that it was visible under the fur.

He let out a sigh. "If you insist on continuing this farce, then I'll have no choice but to take matters into my own hands." From the way the corners of his mouth twitched, Chizuru had a feeling that he was enjoying it more than he let on. She refused to give him any response other than a cool look.

Chizuru's keen ears pricked up. Footsteps were approaching. Kazama seemed to have noticed as well, from the way his eyes narrowed with irritation. "Those disgusting humans are coming. This is your final chance." Chizuru felt her bravery start to waver, he was beginning to look a lot more imposing as his blood eyes pinned her in place. He broke out into a cold smile, and Chizuru couldn't stop the fear that rushed through her. "If that's how you want to play, then this should be interesting. However, I'll give you _one last warning_." Chizuru feigned courage and turned up her head, trying to ignore the shaking of her legs and pounding of her heart. "Very well. I'll be back for you." He disappeared, and Chizuru felt her limbs become like jelly as she collapsed on the ground.

Okita rounded the corner. "Hey, Chi-chan," his eyes searched the courtyard, "I thought I heard voices over here." _Thank goodness._ She didn't want to be alone after that. There was still an uncomfortable, creeping feeling of danger looming over her small form. There was much to think about- who this Kazama really was, how he seemed to know more about her than Chizuru herself, this demon business, and his final threat, still hanging in the air.

* * *

 **Ohoho, next chapter is gonna be whack I promise. Thank you so so much to Wanli8970, Samara Yukimura, and eireannlily for reviewing the last chapter! Reading reviews makes my day, and also I'm totally open to suggestions or constructive criticism at any time ^-^ The next chapter is going to be posted May 30. My final exams are over the next two weeks, so once I survive those (questionable), I'll be back to working on this. As always, thank you so much for reading!**


	9. Secrets in the Moonlight

Chizuru shivered as a shrill wind tore through the still dark streets of the capital. Fall had shifted to winter, and early morning patrol grew darker each day. The ground was cold and hard beneath her paws, frozen by frost that had settled into the land. While her fur offered some protection from the biting cold that was winter in Kyoto, her nose felt numb and her eyes watered. Okita didn't seem much better off, from the looks of his barely concealed shivers and rough hands, cracked from the dry, icy air. She prayed that dawn would come soon and grace the streets with soft light, and perhaps a bit of warmth. It was too easy to feel depressed, surrounded by cold darkness. It made her think of things that weighed heavily on her heart.

"Chi-chan," Chizuru looked up, startled. Okita looked down at her with concern, and she realized that she had inadvertently fallen behind the group. Wordlessly, he knelt and held out his arm. Understanding the gesture, Chizuru climbed onto his shoulders and settled around his neck.

Now that she was in a comfortable spot, however, there was no trudging to distract her from the thoughts that plagued her. _It's winter. That means that I've been here for an entire year now._ It felt impossible, like time had slipped away without her noticing at all. _I've lost a year of my life as a human. And what have I got for that? Not a sign of my father, and only a descent into a web of secrets I'd have been better off not knowing._ There was a twang of nervousness within her, dull yet continuous like a stomach ache she just couldn't seem to get rid of.

As the morning light gathered and grew, so too, it seemed, did Chizuru's anxiety. There was something decidedly off in the air. Small sounds had her cringing against Okita, and the footsteps of the townspeople echoed in her ears like thunder as she whipped around in search of some invisible foe. Every fiber of her being screamed that something was wrong. Something was coming. And there was nothing she could do except wait, wait and wait as unknown fear settled into her bones.

Okita finally stopped and lifted Chizuru off of his shoulders. "Chi-chan, you've been acting strange all morning." He ruffled her fur. "What's got you all worked up, huh?"

Chizuru could only stare back at him. Even if she could speak, how would she describe a feeling of such vague yet striking unease?

"You don't have anything to worry about, Chi. I'll always protect you, I promise." His voice was sincere, and Chizuru found herself comforted, though the feeling didn't leave. "Maybe you're just sick. It's pretty cold out. You just need some rest." Chizuru wasn't sure that rest was going to do much. "Our route is almost done, so hang in there." He placed Chi back on his shoulder and continued walking, his men trailing behind.

The soldiers in his unit had been pretty relaxed about accepting Chi, though she did catch odd glances from time to time when Okita made a point to talk directly to her. Her thoughts were almost enough to distract her from the shiver she felt down her spine.

Unbeknownst to her, dark red eyes watched from afar.

* * *

The afternoon brought warm sunlight that dappled the meeting room, creating a cheerful look that contrasted the rather chilly atmosphere.

"I simply _must_ insist that we move to a larger location!" Itou's whiny voice grated on Chizuru's ears.

"And, while we agree with you, Itou-san," Hijikata sighed, "there doesn't seem to be any obvious place for us to move."

The meeting had been dragging on for about half an hour. First mundane things, like checking in with the captains about the state of their men, discussing recent political news, and so on, but now, it seemed, the conversation had become a bit more interesting.

"The fact is," Nagakura added, "no one wants to take us. Our hands are tied."

"If only dear Sannan-kun were here," Itou wiped a fake tear from the corner of his eye, "he'd have an idea."

The captains shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Sannan. After his transformation, they decided it would be better to pretend as though he were dead. It was the most logical thing to do, but still, no one was entirely comfortable with it.

"Sannan-kun served us well, but for him, we must continue on." Kondo had a sincere gentleness in his voice. _He actually believes Itou is sad about Sannan._ Kondo always tried to see the best in people, even if sometimes it was to his own detriment. _I can understand why Okita admires such an honest, goodhearted person._ Looking over him, Chizuru could tell he was bothered by the way he was clenching his hand, digging his nails into his palm. Itou really, really got on his nerves.

"You know," Itou's eyes brightened, "I believe I just had the most splendid idea!" He straightened his gi and leaned forward. "How about Nishihonwangi temple? It has plenty of space for our growing group." From the way he said it, Chizuru had a feeling it hadn't just been a spur of the moment idea.

"We couldn't impose on the monks," Kondo said hurriedly.

"No, he has a point." Chizuru's eyes widened. _Is Hijikata-san sticking up for Itou?_ "The temple would offer us enough space, and it has an advantageous location in the city. Not to mention that the monks have been housing Choshu rebels."

"But those are just rumors," Harada interjected.

The matter, however, seemed to be settled as Kondo nodded his head slowly at Hijikata's words. As they worked out the logistics, Chizuru leaned against Okita's arm and considered the situation. _It's true that headquarters have been getting a bit cramped with the influx of new recruits, but is this really the best way? Forcing a temple to host us, I mean, them… it just doesn't sit right._

* * *

That night, Chizuru was restless. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable without disturbing Okita. The blanket seemed to be twisted around her, too hot and suffocating, especially combined with Okita's body heat. Splayed out like a starfish across Okita's chest, curled up in a tiny ball in the crook of his arm, nothing seemed comfortable. Under the blanket, it was much too hot, but the moment she threw it off it was simply too cold. Eventually, she settled for a half in, half out sort of situation. It would have to do.

It seemed that Chizuru had just started to drift off when suddenly, a rush of pure fear ran through her veins. It was a freezing cold sensation pulsing through her, a feeling so strong that her chest physically hurt. She shot up from the futon and looked around the room wildly. An intense shiver ran down her spine and her tail dropped between her legs. The room felt too small. She ran to the shoji and nudged it open, escaping into the chill night air. The feeling didn't stop, however. Her legs shook as she gazed out at the courtyard before her, making out vague shapes in the darkness that slowly came into focus. The stillness of the bushes and trees was almost calming, dappled by moonlight that filtered through a partially clouded sky.

Within the room, Okita stirred and reached out for her, opening his eyes when he was met with empty space. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, noticing the open shoji.

"Chi-chan, what are you doing out here?" He padded out of the room to join Chizuru on the veranda. His breath froze into fog in the icy air and he rubbed his arms. Chizuru merely looked at him, wide-eyed, with her fur puffed out around her. "Still nervous?" He lowered himself down next to her and let his legs dangle over the edge of the wood. "Here." He patted his lap. "Let's watch the moon together."

Chizuru climbed into his warm lap and settled into a ball. She could feel him shivering beneath her, but she couldn't go back inside just yet. Not until she felt more at ease.

"Halt, who goes there?!" A shout echoed from the direction of the front gate. Chizuru's ears flattened against her head. _Please let this be okay. Please let this turn out to be nothing._

Okita jumped up and tucked her under his arm, hastily dipping into his room to grab his sword before running towards the sounds, which were getting louder.

Chizuru's breath caught in her chest as she processed the scene before her. That creep, Kazama, alongside two men, was standing in the compound, trading heated words with Hijikata and Sannan. One of the men was tan with long, bluish-purple hair. He had a devilish smirk on his face and… _is that a gun?! What the heck?_ The other was tall and broad shouldered, with deep red hair pulled back into a ponytail. He didn't seem to have any weapons, guns or otherwise. Some relief came to her as she noticed the other captains showing up.

"What's all this commotion?" Shinpachi asked. His sword resting on his shoulders casually, but his eyes were clear and focused.

Kazama's appraising eyes scanned the yard before him. Chizuru cringed against Okita's arm as his gaze settled on her, piercing through her body like a dagger. He lifted a finger and pointed, almost lazily.

"I've simply come to retrieve that girl. Give her to us and there will be no need for conflict."

"Like hell we're just going to let you walk out of here after barging into our compound in the middle of the night!" Hijikata barked.

"Yeah!" Heisuke shouted unsheathing his sword before stopping to scratch his head. "Also sorry were you talking about Chi?"

"That 'Chi', as you call her, is no normal cat. Kindly give her to us and we shall be on our way." The red-haired man bowed politely, as if his words didn't sound utterly ridiculous.

Chizuru slithered out of Okita's hold and landed gracefully beside him, doing her best attempt at a glare. It just didn't quite have the same effect, coming from a cat.

"Just who are you, anyway?" Harada held out his spear. "I've run into this bastard," he motioned towards the navy haired man, "before, but I've never seen you two."

"Kazama Chikage," Kazama said simply.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Amagiri Kyujuu."

"Hey there, kitten," the final man looked directly at Chizuru with a smirk, "name's Shiranui."

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing here- and no don't give us that bullshit about the cat, I don't give a damn-, but we'll have no mercy." Hijikata lunged at Kazama, knocking him back in a neat strike.

Kazama let out an exaggerated sigh, "Very well then. If you must." His tone was flat but Chizuru could see the edges of his mouth curling into a sick smile.

"Wow Chi-chan, you sure do attract weird company." Okita gave her a deadpan face. _How can you be so casual right now?!_ In a fluid movement, he had unsheathed his sword. "I've been itching for a good fight lately anyway."

It seemed that only a moment had passed before the fight was in full swing. Kazama had already injured Sannan with a strike to the side, from the looks of it. Now Hijikata faced him angrily, their skills seemingly matched. Heisuke and Shinapchi faced Amagiri together, dodging his fists which came in quick, powerful punches. Their swords, somehow, were unable to touch him. Harada was engaged with Shiranui, and the two of them almost seemed to be having fun, both grinning as they faced each other. That left herself and Okita on standby, waiting to jump in when an opening presented itself. Just then, Chizuru heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Souji, Toshi, what's all this?!" Kondo looked bewildered. His hair was down, and he was wearing a sleeping yukata, clearly caught very much unawares. In his left hand he held his sword, right hand at the ready to draw at a moment's notice.

"Hmmm." Suddenly Shiranui leapt back, leaving Harada's spear to pierce empty air. "This has all been dragging on a little too long for my liking." _It's been what, like four minutes?_

In a blur, he was suddenly standing behind Kondo, grasping his hands behind his back.

"Agh." Kondo's sword dropped from his hands.

"Kondo-san!" Hijikata whipped around and Kazama stepped back with an almost pleased expression on his face.

"Now," Shiranui began, lifting his gun to the side of Kondo's head, "We have a proposal for the little kitten."

"What the hell-" Heisuke began before Shinpachi quickly slapped his hand against his mouth.

"Don't you make a damn peep, Heisuke, he has a _gun_ to Kondo-san's head," Shinpachi said quietly, his eyes narrow.

Kazama gave her a sickening smile and all eyes turned to her. Chizuru felt a pit form in her stomach.

"As you can see," Kazama gestured casually to Kondo, "we have your commander in a rather… precarious situation." His face hardened. "Turn back now, little one, and we'll let him live."

Chizuru felt a numbness creeping across her body. _This… this can't be happening._ She barely noticed him shrugging off his overcoat, and startled when he tossed it over her.

"Fine then." His mouth formed a thin line. "Shiranui, do as you will."

 _No!_ In that moment, Chizuru knew she had no choice. She sent a silent goodbye to a life well lived. Without a doubt, the consequences of what was about to happen would echo throughout her future, but there was no other option. She looked up at Okita's panicked eyes, his trembling hands, and felt his fear as strongly as her own. She could never let Kondo die.

She took a deep breath and shifted. Kazama's overcoat covered her small form as a human girl took the place of the cat. The moonlight washed almost accusingly across her, there for all to see. A single tear ran down her cheek as she opened her eyes, clutching the fabric tightly around her.

The reactions from those around her were almost too much to bear. Heisuke dropped his sword and staggered backward. Shinpachi's mouth hung open, and Harada put a hand to his chest. Okita fell to his knees. She expected to see a face of shock and disbelief, but instead, she was met with a glare that froze her more than the winter night air.

"So this is the little kitten's true form, huh." Shiranui broke the silence, still gripping Kondo. "She's pretty cute."

Chizuru forced her shaking hands to tie the overcoat tightly, turning her gaze to him. "Let," she swallowed, mustering her unused voice, "let Kondo-san go!" It was a soft, sweet voice, but weak. Shiranui made no move to release him. She tried again. "You promised to let him go!"

"You made that deal with Kazama, not me, kitten." He shrugged.

"Shiranui," Kazama's voice rang out, "that's enough." His voice lowered "We have what we came for, after all."

"Sure, but I'm not quite done with my fun." Shiranui cocked his gun, and the world seemed to move in slow motion as Chizuru registered what was happening. Without a second thought, she leapt forward, pushing Kondo back with all of her strength. A rippling pain ran through her left shoulder. It was searing and hot, and it was all she could do to stop from crying out as shock ripped through her almost as hard as the bullet had.

She landed with a thud on the ground, hard cobblestone scraping her forearms which broke her fall. She gasped from the pain. Kondo, she could see, was okay. He was picking himself off the ground just a bit away from her, unscathed by the bullet. She couldn't say the same for herself.

"Shiranui!" Kazama's voice bit with anger.

"The girl just threw herself in the way! I didn't _mean_ to hit her." Shiranui fiddled with the trigger of his gun, brazenly unashamed. Chizuru barely heard him; there was a loud ringing in her ears.

With her breathing heavy in her ears, she didn't hear Kazama command their departure, with eyes squeezed tight from the pain she didn't see them disappear into the night before anyone could stop them. All she knew at that moment was a burning, pulsing pain. She forced her shaking hand up to her shoulder and dug her fingers into the wound. Pure agony raged threw her, but she forced herself to continue. The bullet was small and slippery from the blood, but with one decisive moment she pinched it between her fingers and pulled it out, allowing it to drop to the ground as relief flooded through her. Just in front of her, she could see Sannan looking on with a face of sick fascination as the bloody bullet rolled across the cobblestones.

Hijikata took a deep breath, apparently steeling himself. "You have a lot to explain." The anger in his voice made Chizuru wince. The bleeding on her shoulder began to ease as the tissue knit itself back together. That was the issue with accelerated healing- wait too long to remove anything from within the wound, such as a bullet, and it was stuck inside. "Nagakura," Hijikata called. "Grab her. We're going to the meeting room."

"Excuse me, Vice-commander. I believe that we should send out at least one captain to make sure that no soldiers awakened from the commotion." Chizuru had barely noticed Saito standing off to the side, out of reach from the moonlight.

"Good point. Heisuke, go make sure the men are unaware. The sound shouldn't have traveled far enough to reach that part of the compound, but it's worth checking. We'll catch you up when you join us." Hijikata crossed his arms.

Heisuke looked like he was about to protest before he dropped his gaze and nodded. Chizuru could see a thin trail of blood running down his cheek. _No doubt he has more injuries than that._ Guilt washed over her. _This is all my fault._

She snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a presence looming above her. Nagakura grabbed her by her arm roughly and hoisted her up. Thankfully it was her uninjured one, but it hurt nonetheless. She let out a small whimper, trying to keep her breath steady. _Should I say something?_ She felt like she needed to break the tension, but at the same time, silence seemed more appropriate.

He jerked her forward and she nearly fell as she tried to keep pace with him to the meeting room. His grip dug into her flesh unrelentingly. "Nagakura-san," she tried, "you're hurting me." The look he gave her was nothing short of incredulous. _Maybe it was a bad idea to say anything._ He snorted and kept walking. _Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to turn out well for me?_

 _Just take deep breaths._ Nagakura shoved her through the doorway and pushed down on her shoulder, indicating that she should sit. Chizuru kept her gaze focused on the floor as the captains shuffled into the room. The lantern light that filled the room cast yellow shadows on the pale wood, making the texture appear to dance back and forth. Never before had she felt such a longing to just disappear.

"Hold out your hands," a monotone voice sounded, and Chizuru snapped out of her reverie. It was Saito, looking down at her with an acute coldness. A rope dangled from his hands and Chizuru extended her arms. They were shaking, she noticed, as his deft fingers tied them together. He returned to his seat and Chizuru bit her lip.

Harada looked at her appraisingly. "Say, you're that kid we met in the marketplace."

"What?!" Nagukura exclaimed, squinting at her face in disbelief, "that boy that we went to Shimabara with…. Is actually a girl?!"

"I don't think the 'girl' part is the surprising thing here, Shin." Harada shook his head.

Hijikata's eyes darted between them. "Let me get this straight, Harada and Shinpachi- you've met this person before?"

"The two of us, along with Heisuke and Souji, went out drinking with her in Shimabara. She was dressed as a boy, but I had my suspicions." Harada offered.

"I'm willing to bet the name you gave us was fake too then, huh?" Shinpachi growled.

Chizuru gulped. _At this point, honesty might just be best._ "My real name is Yukimura Chizuru, please forgive me for deceiving you." She tried to manage a bow forward with her hands tied, wincing as the rope cut into her wrists.

"Yukimura?" Kondo trailed off, his gaze pensive.

"It can't be," Hijikata muttered.

"That would make you Kodo-san's daughter." Nagakura's stare pinned her in place.

"Yes," Chizuru said simply, unsure if she should make an attempt at explaining herself.

The silence dragged on for a moment, broken by a low laugh from Hijikata. "Of course, you're Kodo-san's daughter, on top of everything else." He ran a hand through his hair. "Just how much do you know? How much information have you gleaned from us over this past year? Be honest, because if we find out that you lied…" He let the threat hang in the air and Chizuru shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm coming in," a voice called from outside. Chizuru looked up as Heisuke slid through the shoji and settled himself down between Harada and Nagakura. "Did I miss anything important?"

"You know how we met this kid in town one day? Turns out her name is Yukimura Chizuru."

Heisuke gasped. "That means-"

"Yes, she's Kodo's daughter." Hijikata nodded gravely.

"-that her real name is almost the same as her cat name! What a coincidence!" Heisuke finished, speaking over Hijikata.

"Seriously, Heisuke?"

"Now that you mention it, that is oddly convenient. You better be tellin' us the truth." Shinpachi scratched his head.

"I swear it's my real name," Chizuru said quickly. _Last thing I need is for them to think I'm lying to them even more._

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Okita and Saito sitting next to each other silently. For Saito, nothing was amiss, but for Okita not to utter a single word during the entire ordeal so far…

"Tell us what you've put together," Hijikata ordered.

"I'm more curious as to how you can be a cat-human thing and survive a gunshot at point-blank range, quite honestly."

"Shinpachi, shut it. We'll get to that later."

"Um, well." Chizuru struggled to put together the words. "I know about the ochimizu, if that's what you're asking. And I've found out that my father was apparently working on it with the Shinsengumi."

"So pretty much everything," Heisuke sighed. "Figures. You've been here for a long ass time and seen pretty much everything there is to see."

"Souji! How could you have kept her for an entire year and never noticed anything odd?" Chizuru winced at Hijikata's clipped tone.

Okita's voice was bitter. "All of you fell for it just the same."

"Hey," Harada interrupted, "I just want some credit here for being the only person to notice her strange behavior." He ignored the looks from the other captains. "I'm just putting it out there." It was true. Through all of her exploits as a cat, Harada had been the only one who made her nervous. He was the only one who stopped to question her abilities and intelligence, not that anyone listened to him.

"So what are you, anyway?" Heisuke seemed genuinely curious, if wary, but his wording stung nonetheless.

Chizuru considered her response. "I've always been able to shift and heal inordinately quickly. My father told me that the abilities were gifts from the gods, but that I should keep them to myself." She paused.

"Shit be crazy," Shinpachi muttered.

"So even you don't know entirely what you are," Kondo mused.

"Well, Kazama called me some sort of 'rare shifting Eastern demon'," Chizuru began, "but I don't know exactly what that means."

"And when did he tell you this?"

"It was… um, in the courtyard one day…. While no one was around," she admitted sheepishly.

"So she's had secret correspondence with the enemy within the compound." Harada crossed his arms. "On top of everything else."

The cold stares of the men around her felt like they were piercing into her soul. Chizuru was beginning to consider that it might just be best to shift into cat form and make a break for it. Start a life in the woods, maybe. Catch mice and sleep in trees. Never see another human being again. Anything to save her from this ever deteriorating situation.

"I believe we should continue this in the morning," Saito spoke out, "things may become more apparent in a properly structured interrogation." Chizuru gulped. _What is 'properly structured interrogation' supposed to mean?_ Her mind shifted back to several months ago, just before the Ikedaya incident. Hijikata had tortured that man beyond recognition to learn the Choshu's plan. The screams that echoed through the compound reverberated through her memory.

Hijikata nodded in agreement. "Fair point, Saito. In the meantime, we need somewhere to keep her."

"How do we know that she won't just shift into a cat and slip out?" Okita's cold voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"I promise I won't try to escape!" Chizuru mustered as much sincerity as she could.

"Why would we believe you?" Okita laughed, "Why would we have _any_ reason to?" His words dripped with poison.

Chizuru wanted to yell and cry at the same time. _This isn't what I wanted. I never imagined it would turn out like this! I just wanted to find my father, I never wanted to deceive you! But I...I ruined everything._ A deep panic was settling into her chest, an understanding that what had been done couldn't be reversed. Her future was crumbling before her eyes as the men before her deliberated her fate.

" _I say we just kill her."_

" _Souji! If she is indeed Kodo's daughter, that's not an option!"_

" _Could we just tie her up?"_

" _Nah, she could just shift and squirm out of the ropes."_

" _She could, perhaps, be useful in further developing the medicine."_

" _That's just your fancy talk for asking if you can experiment on her."_

Their words seemed to be growing muffled and farther away. Chizuru put a hand to her chest, where it felt like her heart was being constricted. Her vision blurred. _No, I need to calm down. I've got to stay awake! I need to know… what they're going to do with… me._ She slumped to the side.

" _I think she fainted…"_ The world went dark.

* * *

"Why'd we leave without the girl?" Shiranui questioned impatiently.

Kazama took a deep inhale. "Can't you see? It's all part of my plan." His smug face offered nothing more.

"Amagiri, what's he going on about?"

The older man appeared contemplative for a moment. "Kazama-sama, I don't believe you've mentioned a 'plan' before."

"That's simply because you two are unable to read between the lines," he paused, "As much as it pains me to leave a female demon in a den of such lowly dogs, everything has its purpose." He flicked an imaginary piece of dust off of his sleeve. "Those _humans_ will treat her like a monster. She'll learn not to trust them, and, more importantly, come running to her own kind."

"Why not cut all that bullshit and just take her though?" Shiranui crossed his arms.

"Why take her when she will come to me on her own accord? It is far more rewarding and beyond that, entertaining."

A gleam entered Shiranui's eye at the sound of 'entertaining'. "Interesting," he grinned.

"It seems rather manipulative, but very well, Kazama-sama. Let us hope that your plan comes to fruition." Amagiri remained impassive, giving Kazama a shallow bow.

* * *

Thank you for reading! As always, special thanks to Wanli8970, Samara Yukimura, eireannlily, and walkingspring for reviewing the last chapter, it means a lot and motivates me to work on improving! I hope everyone is doing well. Next update will be 6/20 ^^


	10. Deliberations

She was falling. Falling through a deep, black abyss. The stars offered no comfort, shedding cold light from above as she desperately reached out her arms for something, anything. Her silent plea echoed through the void and the scene around her rippled, changing into something else entirely. Her body slammed into hard ground. Her fingers dug into charred dirt, heat shimmered in the air, and flames danced in the reflection of her eyes. A village was burning in front of her. Screams pierced the air. She shut her eyes tightly and felt herself pulled back into the cold darkness. It was one or the other, she realized. A void of cold nothing, or a world of burning life. There was no escape.

"Hey."

No escape. Not for her.

"Get up." A hand roughly shook her shoulder and Chizuru gasped, opening her eyes. Her dream ended and it felt like oxygen was rushing into her lungs after nearly being drowned. Her eyes scanned the room before her. Hijikata was kneeling in front of her, his hand still gripping her shoulder as he gazed down with cold eyes. Yamazaki and Saito sat at a low table in the center of the small room, their expressions unreadable. She winced as she sat up. She was still wearing Kazama's overcoat, and the rope binding her hands felt incredibly tight against the raw skin. Her bones ached from the hard floor. Maybe this reality was no better from that unending nightmare. Maybe she was still dreaming, and her father would come wake her up soon to get breakfast, and everything would be right in the world.

"Sit there," Hijikata commanded, pointing to the table. Chizuru struggled to get her heart rate under control. _Deep breaths. Deep breaths. This too shall pass._ She bit her lip and shakily got to her feet, shuffling over to the table and sitting down opposite from Saito and Yamazaki. _I must have passed out last night_. She didn't trust herself to say anything. She still felt like she was on the edge of tears, a prickling sensation flooding through her as she tried to force it all back. _Just shove it down. Feel it later._ Why wouldn't the pain in her chest just go away?

"First and foremost, be aware that if you withhold information or falsify any part of your story, consequences will be severe. It's within your best interest to cooperate."

This was the Shinsengumi of rumor, the cold hearted wolves who wouldn't hesitate to torture or kill. Before, Chizuru had thought that perhaps people simply misunderstood the group, that really they were good men with the right intentions and a strong sense of justice. And yet now, on the receiving end of their swords, she could see a duality. Whatever romanticized ideas she had in her head as she reveled in their warm company for so long were dashed. She had been thrown into a stark reality that she had no choice but to endure. With this, she nodded her understanding to Hijikata.

"Very well, let's begin." Hijikata nodded to Yamazaki, who dipped a brush into the inkwell next to him, hovering over the paper with attention.

"First," Hijikata began, "verification of information given last night. What's your name?"

"Yukimura Chizuru," she said meekly.

"And your father?"

"Yukimura Kodo." Her eyes turned to the floor. The sight of the tatami mats, however, gave her no comfort as she noticed the pale, red stains that seemed to be splashed across them.

"And what are you?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Eastern shifting demon, so it would seem."

"That's right, I recall she mentioned uncertainty about that last night. Note that, Yamazaki," said Hijikata.

"Yes, sir." Yamazaki scribbled more characters with the brush.

"Age?"

It startled Chizuru that she needed a moment to think for that one. _When I came here, I was sixteen, but it's been a year._ Her birthday had come and gone without her even noticing. "I'm seventeen." She couldn't look up from the floor. The idea of meeting their eyes was too much. She didn't want to see the anger, the hurt, the coldness that could be held in them.

This time, Saito spoke. "We would like you to explain yourself, from the beginning." His tone didn't bite as much as Hijikata's did. Instead, it was just empty.

Chizuru took a deep breath and mustered her courage. _This is finally my chance to tell them my story. I can make them understand, I know it!_ She lifted her gaze to meet that of the men in front of her and began to speak. Her heart hammered in her chest, but she didn't falter. She recounted her journey, from her father leaving for Kyoto, to the lapse of communication, to crossdressing and coming to the capital in search of him. She noticed their rapt attention as she moved onto her first encounter with the rasetsu, how she'd been running from some ronin and shifted to hide, only to be discovered by their own soldiers. Hijikata's eye twitched a bit when she got to the part about Okita forcefully taking her to headquarters.

"Why would you decide to stay here, given that you were brought against your will?" Hijikata's smug tone seemed to imply that he had caught her, tricked her into showing her true intentions as a spy.

Chizuru sighed. _You could have just waited for me to get to that part._ "I was planning to leave, but Okita-san was musing to himself about a doctor of Western medicine that the Shinsengumi was involved with. I realized that it had to be Father."

Hijikata muttered something under his breath, of which Chizuru was fairly able to make out 'damn Souji'.

"It was my only lead on him after so many weeks of searching." Chizuru gave him an imploring look. "I'm truly sorry for deceiving all of you. It was never my intention." There it was, that pain in her chest again. That growing lump in her throat that made it so hard to breathe. This devastating feeling was an illness, creeping up through her heart and into her lungs.

"You must understand," Saito's eyes stared through her impassively, "that we cannot simply take your word for that." Chizuru had never known before that anxiety could make one feel so physically sick. _They don't believe me. How can I make this right if they don't believe me?_ Her hands were frozen, and even as she grasped them together she was unable to find warmth. She was going to throw up or freeze to death, she just wasn't sure which one was going to happen first.

A glimpse of pity flickered in Saito's eyes. "Do continue, if you will." Chizuru dug her nails into her palm, grounding herself with the pain. It didn't matter how hard she clenched, the cuts would heal within an instant anyway.

"You know the rest," she choked out.

"But do we?" Hijikata's harshness was unwavering. "While the rest of your story may mostly include your stay here, I do recall several incidents that were mentioned last night of which I was not aware." Chizuru furrowed her brow. The previous night seemed to blur into a simmering pot of fear and heartache. Details escaped her.

"Start with what Harada mentioned," he commanded, "about meeting you in town." _Oh, that's what he means._

"Well..." she paused and considered how to frame it. "I realized that it had been a while since I had been in human form, after shifting didn't come easily on the night of the Ikedaya-"

Hijikata held up a hand for her to stop. He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "Start with the Ikedaya Incident. I had almost forgotten that you were the one who carried the message." He raised an eyebrow. "I assume you were the one who wrote it?"

Chizuru bit her lip and nodded. Things were beginning to pile up much more than she had originally anticipated. From taking materials from Hijikata's room, to sneaking out with a stolen uniform on her excursion to town (which she had notably not returned), meeting with Kazama at headquarters (although it wasn't like she had a choice in that), to being present for private meetings and discussion of sensitive information on a regular basis- with every question she answered, she was digging her own grave. She knew how suspicious it all was, how it looked like she was a spy of some sort, gathering their most dangerous secrets. And there was nothing she could do about it. She could only watch as the expression on Hijikata's face became darker and darker. And yet, she couldn't find it in herself to hold back. Couldn't lie and pretend to be more innocent than she was. Lies had gotten her into this mess. Honesty wouldn't get her out. And there she was, stuck in the middle.

By the time they were finished, Chizuru was exhausted. She just needed to lie down and cry for a few hours. Maybe eat some sugary sweets and take a bath. Surely then she'd be ready to face the world again. But, of course, none of those things were afforded to her.

"You'll stay here until we reach a decision." Chizuru had been considering asking for them to loosen the rope binding her hands, but Saito's tone left no room for argument.

Hijikata hoisted her off the floor by the back of the haori. "Don't even think of trying to run. A guard will be posted at this door at all times." _I did promise not to run last night, not that it means anything to them._ "Be aware that cat or human, we will find you and hunt you down." His eyes burned into her and she dropped her head.

"Understood." Her voice was barely a whisper. _Why can't they hurry up and go?_ It was getting harder to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. She could feel a headache building from the stress. The dull pain pounded against her forehead as she struggled to keep herself together.

He seemed to look at her a moment longer before stepping out the door, Saito and Yamazaki following behind. She could hear muffled words coming from outside. _Probably talking to whoever's going to be on guard first._ Finally, it seemed, she had some privacy, or at least the appearance of it. Her gaze never left the door as tears began streaming down her cheeks. Slowly, she lowered herself to the ground, ignoring the ache in her legs. Leaning back, the wall was cool against her wet cheek. She wrapped her arms around her knees and squeezed her eyes tight, finally letting it all out. Once the tears had started, they didn't stop. They kept flowing and flowing as she stared at the door. They flowed as thoughts came and went, and as numbness filled her. Eventually, she dozed off, still leaning against the rough paper of the wall.

When her eyes opened again warm, orange light of sunset cast dull shadows across the floor of her prison. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and let out a sigh. Her face felt swollen from crying, and an ache still pounded through her head. Her throat was dry and she found herself looking around for some water. Of course, they hadn't left any. _What to do… what to do…_ When she considered her situation now, Chizuru felt much calmer. She had cried everything she had, and now there were no feelings left, just an emptiness. It was an ideal time to think through things before those emotions started creeping back. Drowning in despair wasn't an option.

There were so many things to consider, she didn't know where to start. The thoughts swirled around her head incessantly, leaping back and forth. She quickly decided to focus on one: Kazama. _What does he want with me? What did he get out of exposing me like that? Is he some sort of 'demon' thing like me?_ She decided the only answer she had was that while his motive was unclear, he was certainly one of her 'kind'. _Didn't he mention something about that when he appeared in the courtyard that day? I'm almost sure he introduced himself as a demon too. Does that mean he can shapeshift? Or is that just special to the kind of "Eastern shifting demon" that he says I am?_ When she looked back, everything seemed a bit blurred. Her thoughts were all out of order, and only certain details seemed to stand out. Her gaze was fixated on a discolored patch of the wall, and she nervously chewed the tip of her thumb. It was frustrating. She just didn't have the information she needed to come to any solid conclusions. It felt like she was standing in a pit of sand that shifted and crumbled with every step she took. There was nothing to anchor herself to.

Chizuru pushed herself up from the floor, ignoring the creaking pain of her tight muscles. She began to pace the length of the room, small as it was. _I need answers. Kazama definitely knows more than he was letting on. If I could just ask him- no! What am I thinking? He clearly has malicious intentions, attacking the Shinsengumi on multiple occasions and forcing me to shift like that. His friend- Shiranui? I think that's what his name was- tried to kill Kondo-san!_ She had settled into a rhythm now, back and forth, back and forth, across the tiny room. _But then… who can I ask? Who can I trust?_ She stopped abruptly. _Who can trust me?_

The door slid open suddenly, and Chizuru jumped back as her gaze shot to the man in front of her. That sinking feeling in her chest returned like a tidal wave, flooding through her body. She had taken that numbness for granted, because the weight of the feeling rushing through her made her feel like she was on the brink of collapse. It was Okita.

She looked at him with uncertainty and he stared back with cold, narrow eyes. His posture was stiff and his mouth set in a hard line. Hostility emanated from his every movement as he grabbed her arm suddenly, lurching her forward. His fingers dug through the overcoat covering her arm. She could feel his nails piercing her skin. He dragged her forward.

"Um, what's going on?" It was difficult to speak. He ignored her. _It's so unlike him to be completely silent. I know he's angry, and he has every right to be… but…_ Her thoughts trailed off as she helplessly followed him down the familiar corridors to the meeting room.

It was just light enough not to warrant lanterns, but the darkness in the room sent a shiver down Chizuru's spine. It seemed that all of the captains were gathered, sitting in a circle that she usually associated with lively mealtimes. Now it felt ominous. Okita's grip on her arm was unceasing, though he still hadn't uttered a word. She wished someone would say something as he forced her through the doorway- she certainly couldn't.

"Take a seat," Saito's soft voice sounded from across the room, and indicated the space between Nagakura and Harada. Chizuru slowly knelt and felt some relief as Okita stalked to the other side of the room to take his place. She didn't think she could have stomached sitting next to him. Her gaze shifted nervously between Harada and Nagakura. _I wonder if they put me between the two tallest captains on purpose, to intimidate me._ It was probably purely coincidental, but being forced between two imposingly large men wasn't doing anything to soothe her anxiety.

 _I wonder why I'm here, anyway?_ She searched the faces around her for a clue as to what was happening. Their faces were impassive, save Heisuke, who was clearly nervous if his creased brow and bitten lip was anything to go by. There was a look of tiredness in his eyes that she hadn't often seen before. _Just a day ago we were laughing and playing together in the courtyard like we always do. We were slipping around in the light snowfall and you had the biggest smile on your face as I pounced on the snowflakes. But… that can never happen now._ She would never see Heisuke smile for her again, would never perch on Okita's shoulder as he went about his rounds, would never sit on the roof and watch Shinpachi as he trained the troops, would never lie across Harada's big, warm lap as they soaked up the sun, would never see Hijikata's begrudging like for her continue to grow as he snuck in pats when Okita wasn't around. An intense feeling of loss seemed to fill her soul.

"Not that we owe you an explanation, but you're only here because we need all of the captains present for this meeting, and there's no way in hell we'll leave you unguarded," Hijikata's voice cut through her thoughts. Chizuru simply nodded. _It'll be fine. No reason to freak out. It will all be over soon._ She considered that perhaps repeating such a mantra over and over might make it true.

"First," Kondo's voice felt unfamiliar, lacking the kindness Chizuru was so used to, "I'd like to hear Yamazaki-kun's report from the interrogation."

 _There's something particularly horrible about being forced to sit and listen and watch while your fate is decided in front of you, voiceless and powerless._

Yamazaki began to speak and Chizuru found herself unable to listen. She took deep breaths. The pain from her wrists was distracting. While the flesh could keep healing itself, the ropes dug in and reopened the chafed wounds unrelentingly. The dryness in her throat was making it painful to swallow, and she itched with thirst. It faintly reminded her of a memory from a long time ago.

" _Father, let's play hide and seek!" Chizuru was only about seven years old, bored to death on a hot summer day._

 _Kodo looked up from his work. "I'm very busy, little one."_

" _But pleeeease!" Her tiny voice brought a smile across his face._

" _Very well then, I just can't say no to you, can I?" he chuckled. "You go hide, and I'll count to thirty." He turned around and put his hand over his eyes. "One, two…"_

 _Chizuru squealed in delight and took off down the hallway. Hide and seek was one of their favorite games, or perhaps more aptly, one of her favorite games, and as such, most of the hiding spots at their clinic were well known to both. Today, however, she had thought of somewhere new, where it would take forever for him to find. She giggled to herself as she imagined him scratching his head, completely stumped. She would be the winner this round!_

 _She dashed across the courtyard to the back storehouse and shifted into her cat form, as this point still being but a kitten. While the room was kept locked, a small gap in the window offered her the perfect way through, and she scrambled up easily. She wiggled through the hole and launched herself across to the cabinets, pawing one open and climbing inside. She pushed the bottom part with her paw and it swung shut, shrouding her in darkness. There she had sat for the better part of an hour, very much pleased with her efforts._

" _Chizuru!" She could hear her father calling from the house. He couldn't find her- the hiding spot was a success!_

" _Chizuru, I give up. Where are you?!" She could hear a note of worry in his voice. How surprised he would be when he saw how clever she'd been! She pushed open the cabinet. Or at least, she tried. Her ears flicked with irritation and she pushed again. It was stuck fast. Turning around, she kicked at it with her back paws. Nothing. She was beginning to panic and meowed as loudly as she could, hoping her father would hear. Her breathing quickened and the hot darkness continued to envelop her. There wasn't enough space to shift back to human form._

 _The next few hours were some of the scariest of her life. It got hotter and hotter in the pitch black enclosure and she could only imagine suffocating to death as she cried. She was so hungry and thirsty, her throat burned and it hurt to swallow._

 _To her great relief, however, she eventually heard the sound of the storehouse lock being opened, and she cried out with the last bit of power in her raw voice. The cabinet was opened and light and air rushed into her world again. She tumbled out into her father's arms and he held her soothingly. "Shh, Chizuru, it's okay." She was shaking. "You got stuck, huh? Well, you don't have to be scared anymore." He had brought her back and fixed her up one of her favorite snacks with some tea. When she had finally managed to shift back, she cried in his arms. "I'll always be there to protect you, I'll always find you," he had simply reassured her._

She subconsciously lifted her hands to her throat, but stopped as she noticed Saito watching her. _This time I'll just have to endure the thirst… and the feeling of being trapped. Father isn't here to save me anymore._ Truly, it seemed, it had all been one big mistake. It was a mistake to ever leave the house, a mistake to be wandering around at night in the first place, a mistake to stay with the Shinsengumi at the faint hope that they might locate her father. _I just want to go home. He would have come back eventually. But... What if he already did go back?_ An unsettling scene began to play itself out in Chizuru's mind.

Her father would turn down the road leading to their house, a spring in his step as he got closer to their reunion, which would surely be followed by tea and sweets. He wouldn't even notice the leaves that littered the front path as he opened the door. He wouldn't stop to process the dust which coated the floors and furniture. That is, until he called out for her. He would wait expectantly for her response, brow gradually furrowing as no one answered. That's when he'd finally notice. He'd run his calloused hands across their books and rub the dust between his fingers with disbelief and growing worry. He'd make his way outside to inquire at a neighbor's house, finally looking to the ground and seeing the disarray of the front path, clearly unswept for many months. And he'd feel scared. As scared as Chizuru herself felt at that moment. He would share that cold, dark unrelenting fear that had settled itself into her chest like a heavy stone. If possible, she felt even more guilty.

"Well, I believe there is still some information we need in order to reach a final decision." Sannan's voice sounded faint in Chizuru's ears. They were still talking, it seemed. She pushed the sound back out and fixated on the floor, thoughts and feelings consuming her as she mentally traced each scrape and line across the woven tatami.

"She's Kodo's daughter, after all. She might yet have information about the ochimizu." Sannan turned to her, "Did you assist your father in his research? How much work did you do on the elixir?" Chizuru didn't hear him; her mind was in a different place.

"Hey!" A heavy hand landed on her shoulder, breaking her out of her reverie. "Sannan-san asked you a question," said Nagakura, staring down at her and dropping his hand.

Chizuru's head perked up and her eyes widened. _I was completely zoned out…_ They were all staring at her. "Um, sorry but-" she was about to ask him to repeat the question when Sannan cut her off.

"That's right!" His demeanor seemed to come alive in an instant. "I believe you were injured last night, yes?" He pushed up his glasses and a queasy feeling developed in Chizuru's stomach.

"I-I heal quickly, so it's fine now," her voice was small and she shrunk back as everyone's attention turned to her.

He stood up. "I should check it."

"Ah wait, Sannan-kun!" Kondo interjected hurriedly, "You can do that for the young woman in private."

Sannan raised an eyebrow, gesturing towards Chizuru. "This creature isn't human, there's no need to show such courtesy."

 _Wait wait wait hold on, don't tell me he's really going to do this right here and now!_ She glanced around desperately, searching for a sympathetic look from someone who would step in. There was… nothing… no one. _No one cares about my feelings. Not just because of such deceit, but because they don't even consider me human. Is that what I am? A monster?!_

There was nothing she could do except cringe as Sannan's cold fingers pulled back the fabric from her neck. She knew she shouldn't be embarrassed- she'd already been entirely naked as a cat, and this was just a bit of shoulder. _But still, there's a difference._ A hot feeling of shame filled her and she could feel tears prickling in the back of her eyes. She clenched her hakama between her hands and stared resolutely at the floor. _Don't you dare start crying, Chizuru. Pull yourself together!_

"Amazing. Not even a sign of scarring, just unmarred flesh." Sannan's fingers brushed over her skin and Chizuru bit her lip. It was starting to make her angry now. The mistreatment, the objectification. _I'm a person too, and if you don't agree then that's your problem, not mine!_ The embarrassment was turning into rage, but she did her best to push it down. _Lashing out won't fix anything right now._ She set aside the situation, pretended that Sannan wasn't pulling open her gi while running his hands over her bare shoulder as almost every captain in the Shinsengumi watched with rapt attention. Instead, she was simply having a bizarre and terrible dream that was proving a little tricky to wake up from. _Exactly, that's all it is. Nothing but a bad dream._ And the great thing about a dream is that you'll always wake up. But when Sannan finally finished his inspection and haphazardly pulled up her gi before retreating to his seat, she still hadn't woken up. Because this wasn't a dream, and she would have to learn to live with it.

"Well, that was certainly educational." Sannan rapidly tapped his fingers on his knees, clearly thinking through the implications of his observation. "Ah yes," he raised his gaze, "back to my original question- do forgive me for getting distracted- how much research, exactly, did you do on the ochimizu?"

"I didn't do anything! I didn't even know it existed until…" she glanced to the side, "until I started staying with the Shinsengumi."

Hijikata snorted. "I find that hard to believe, seems a little bit too coincidental that you would run into your father's creations and infiltrate the Shinsengumi by chance," he raised his eyebrows, "wouldn't you agree?"

"It wasn't on purpose and I don't know anything, I swear!" Chizuru begged

"Seems like you're pretty useless then," Okita spoke quietly, tone dripping with contempt. Somehow his words seemed to fill the room, looming over Chizuru with a suffocating closeness. "And if you're useless," he made eye contact with her, "then why should we bother keeping you alive?"

"W-what?" Chizuru stuttered.

"Souji," Kondo trailed off.

"She knows everything about us but can't offer us any useful information. Let's just kill her." His words shook her to her very core. _Okita-san has threatened to kill me so many times but for once...he actually means it._

Everyone seemed to be processing his words, but to Chizuru's dismay, none of them immediately spoke out. They were seriously considering it.

"Wait! My father trained me in medicine, I could…" She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence because she knew if she did, there was no going back. Her fate seemed to dance before her eyes. _No. I will do this. I still have something to live for. I'm going to find my father. I'm going to make things right. I'm going to live._ She took a deep breath. "I know my father better than anyone. He personally trained me in science and medicine. I can continue his research and decipher his notes. I will work on the ochimizu, in exchange for my safety." There, it was done. There was no going back.

Sannan tilted his head. "That sounds like a very fair deal. Kondo-san?"

Kondo nodded his head slowly. "I will leave it up to you, Sannan-kun, as leader of both the research and the rasetsu."

"Excellent." Sannan pushed up his glasses and they glinted in the light, sending a shiver down Chizuru's spine. "I accept."

* * *

 **...Oof. Thank you for reading and a special thanks to Wanli8970, walkingspring, and eireannlily for reviewing the last chapter! Also much appreciation to everyone who has followed and favorited. On a different note, you may have noticed that** ** _The Misadventures of Yukimura Chizuru_** **is now** ** _Again_** **, outfitted with a new title, cover art, summary, and chapter titles! The reason for this is that I have a different sense for this story than what I had in mind several years ago when I first thought of it. It's now fully planned out and taken a bit of a darker turn, and I wanted the title, summary, etc, to reflect that. The next chapter will be posted on 6/30!**


	11. The First Night

Chizuru opened her eyes and yawned. Her vision was still blurry from sleep, but her surroundings were decidedly unfamiliar. She blinked tiredly as her mind processed the scene. Dark, unadorned walls enclosed this large and rectangular room. Wooden bars surrounded her on all sides, with a few feet of space in every direction. This, of course, would have been very alarming if not for her memory of the events that transpired the previous evening.

After making her deal with Sannan, the discussion had quickly turned to considering where to keep her. Of course, they had decided that she would remain under Sannan's supervision, being that she would be working on the ochimizu, and as such, she would stay in the back storehouse with him and his… creations. She hadn't had a chance to look around much that night, as fatigue quickly overcame her. Instead, Sannan had simply directed her towards a cell and instructed her to get some rest. No amount of protest about being forced to sleep in such a prison shook him, as he firmly insisted that it was simply to ensure that she kept her promise. The whole exchange left her with a sour feeling, but it just couldn't be helped. She would gain his trust eventually.

Chizuru sat up and squinted past the bars. The room was dark, save for the wavering light cast by lanterns at the other end, where she could see Sannan hunched over a desk. _Is it still night? How long was I asleep?_ Her stomach grumbled and she put a hand to it absentmindedly. _When was the last time I ate?_ Her throat was still sore with thirst.

"Excuse me," she called out, her voice wavering a bit. _No, I need to be confident! I'm not going to get any respect around here unless I stand up for myself._

Sannan looked up from the desk. "Just a moment, Yukimura-kun." He put down his brush and stood. _He calls me "Yukimura-kun" as if he wasn't describing me as some sort of inhuman creature just yesterday._ She tried to smooth her features as he approached.

"You'll have to excuse these… _less than ideal_ arrangements." Sannan smiled politely as he opened the lock on her enclosure and opened the door. _He doesn't look very sorry. Still, I have to at least try to put up with this._

"Thank you, Sannan-san." Chizuru ducked out of the cell, not bothering to straighten out the meager blanket on the old futon she'd been given. Manners, she decided, were not a priority when it comes to the haste at which someone exits a cage. She looked up at him with some uncertainty and found herself wondering if she had truly made the worst decision of her entire life. There was something decidedly off about his smile, and it put her on edge. Her stomach suddenly grumbled, breaking the silence. In any other situation, she might have blushed from embarrassment, but instead she just grimaced.

"Please, sit down with me and we'll have our evening meal with tea. We have a few things to go over." There it was again, that polite, considerate Sannan who seemed to hide a different, far more cruel persona. But Chizuru couldn't forget his face that night, that dreaded night as she dug her hand into her shoulder to take out that bullet. He'd been in rasetsu form, of course, but his body seemed almost frozen as his eyes followed her every move with a kind of sick excitement. And neither could she forget his hands, cold and clammy, as they roamed her shoulder, poking and prodding and examining the unblemished skin for everyone to see. She followed him wordlessly as he led her to the table, taking a seat across from him. Then it dawned on her.

"Wait, you said 'evening' meal? What time is it? How long have I been asleep?" There were no windows, making it impossible to gauge the time of day.

"It's been a full day," Sannan said, pushing a tray with rice and fish across the low table, "and currently it's almost the hour of the Rooster." _It's already late evening? Maybe that explains why the room is so dark, windows or no. I must have been exhausted._

"I didn't realize it'd been that long. Thank you for the food!" Chizuru didn't waste time chugging her tea and digging her chopsticks into the rice in front of her. Two days without nourishment left her uncaring to what the man in front of her might have thought of such a display.

Sannan raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm. "Well, it was for the best that you did sleep for so long. We rasetsu follow a nocturnal schedule, and as you are now under my care, you will do so as well." _Under your care? More like forced to work on your messed up experiments under threat of death._ Chizuru wisely decided not to voice those thoughts and instead nodded, focusing on the food in front of her.

"There are basic rules you will be expected to follow throughout the… duration of your stay." He sipped his tea delicately. "The first is that you will always be under supervision. If you are out of eyesight or earshot or myself or a captain, then you are not where you're supposed to be." Chizuru looked up from a mouthful of fish to nod her understanding.

"You should also be aware that the only people aware of your circumstances are those that were present at the meeting - Kondo-san, Hijikata-kun, Okita-kun, Nagakura-kun, Saito-kun, Todo-kun, Harada-kun, and Yamazaki-kun - as well as Inou-san and Shimada-san, who I trust you are also familiar with." Again Chizuru nodded. She eyed his tea and looked sorrowfully at her empty cup. "You should know that if you-" He stopped as he noticed her and sighed. "Would you like my tea?" Chizuru was about to shake her head no when he pushed it over. "Just take it. If you're distracted by dehydration then you won't be able to listen properly."

Maybe, in a different time or place, Chizuru would be bright pink at the thought of taking his tea and drinking it. It would be like an indirect kiss! If she were a normal, happy girl, then she could enjoy the fun of such thoughts. Instead, she was stuck in a grungy storeroom next to a bespeckled man with more problems than she could count on her fingers. Life just isn't always fair. She took the tea.

"As I was saying, you are not to make yourself known to anyone other than the members I've identified. Heaven knows covering up the attack on headquarters by those demons was trouble enough. Itou-san is not a man who is easily fooled." He crossed his arms and leaned back expectantly.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Chizuru inclined her head. The guilt that filled her heart, however, couldn't be erased with a simple apology. Their shocked faces flashed through her mind, and Okita's look of pained betrayal as she revealed her true form stared into her mind's eye accusingly. _They got hurt because of me. Those men, or rather those demons- they attacked them because of me. I decided that I would be Okita-san's helpful companion in return for my stay here as I searched for Father, but instead I've caused them nothing but trouble._ She just wished that they could clear up this misunderstanding, make them understand that she never had malicious intentions. The evidence, however, was stacked against her.

"I believe that Hijikata-kun would have already informed you of this, but do be aware that should you try to run, whether in human form or otherwise, you will be found and the consequences will be severe." He raised an eyebrow. "Do I make myself clear?"

Chizuru nodded sullenly. _They really think I'm going to break my promise that easily? Not that it would be very difficult to run away if I wanted to._ A quick shift into her cat form and she'd be gone before they knew it, slipping through gaps in the defenses like liquid and making a break for the farthest reaches of Japan. Such a plan wouldn't be very conducive to finding her father, but it would work.

As if reading her thoughts, Sannan continued, "The men of the Shinsengumi come from all parts of the country, we have connections _everywhere_ and we are _persistent_. Do not assume it would be possible to get very far, should you ever get any…" his eyes bore into her, "ideas."

Chizuru squirmed in her seat. She was finally done with her food and now she didn't have an excuse not to make eye contact with him as he spoke. If only she had eaten a little slower.

"Of course, the last few things you need to know are rather intuitive- you are to follow my instructions cooperatively at all times. You will complete the work I give you. Should you need to use the restroom, I will escort you, and likewise should I need to leave the storehouse, you will either stay in your room or accompany me." _My room? Does he mean that glorified cage he stuck me in last night?_

"Understood," Chizuru mumbled.

"Lastly, you are not to enter that door," he pointed towards a door at the other end of the room which Chizuru hadn't previously noticed, "without my express permission." _The door to the outside is to the left of where we're sitting, so then where does that one lead?_

"What's behind it?" Chizuru inquired, unable to stifle her curiosity.

Predictably, Sannan didn't answer. "You are here to do research, not to ask questions."

"Doesn't that statement kind of contradict itself? Research is all about asking and answering questions." It took her a moment to realize that she'd said that out loud. She shrunk back as Sannan glared at her.

"That kind of attitude will not benefit you in this situation," he said softly, a veiled threat seeping through his words.

Chizuru swallowed and averted her gaze. "So, um, what should I do first? For the ochimizu, that is." Her change of subject wasn't exactly graceful, but it was better than awkward silence.

Sannan nodded towards a pile of papers near the edge of the table. "Those are a few of Kodo-san's notes. Your first task will be transcribing everything he has written into clear language and legible characters." _That big stack of papers doesn't exactly look like 'a few'._

Chizuru tilted her head. _I thought I was going to be doing active experiments or something, but instead I'll just be a scribe? Couldn't anyone do this?_ Sannan pushed the pile towards her and Chizuru picked up the top one, skimming over it quickly. That's when she realized why he needed her to transcribe them- she'd almost forgotten how incredibly messy her father's handwriting was. Tiny characters squeezed too close together with shaky lines covered the page. It would be nearly impossible for an outsider to decode them. His familiar script sent a pang of longing through her heart. It was the same writing she'd grown up seeing, and if she squinted to ignore the actual words, she could pretend that she was holding a letter from him, addressed specially to her. It would describe how much he missed her and how he was doing well- how in truth he had simply gotten a little bit lost, but he was back on track and coming to Kyoto to pick her up and bring her home.

"Can you read it?" Sannan's voice broke through her daydream, and that sweet letter from her father turned back into notes on the elixir.

"Yes," Chizuru said softly, "I know his handwriting well."

"I've been able to decode some pages, but it's incredibly time consuming and inefficient." Sannan sat back and pushed up his glasses. "It also seems Kodo-san utilizes an astonishing amount of shorthand, which I expect you can decipher?"

Chizuru nodded. "I was an assistant in our clinic. I should be able to figure everything out."

"Excellent," a genuine smile seemed to spread across Sannan's face, "then we'll get started immediately."

He set her up at the table with paper, ink, several brushes, and water. The water was clearly meant to be used for cleaning her brush, but Chizuru took a few sips while Sannan wasn't looking before she got started. At that point, manners were well and truly gone to the wind anyway.

The work was slow, but not painfully so. She recognized his characters easily, and his shorthand was familiar. It was simply a matter of writing them out clearly, and doing so took time and precision. Most of the notes seemed to be observations of the rasetsu and effects of minor tweaks to the elixir. It was only an hour in when Chizuru stumbled across a very important page: the main ingredient list for the medicine.

Her eyes skimmed through the writing with curiosity. The main base of the medicine seemed to be some sort of water, called anomizu. Whether it was regular water, treated with other substances, or something else entirely was unclear. Other additives she recognized, such as daranisuke, a traditional medicine that was apparently used as some sort of enhancer in this recipe. How exactly these ingredients interacted with each other to create such a potent elixir would take a lot more time and analysis to understand, and as she reached the bottom of the page, her brows furrowed. The final ingredient wasn't written out like any other, but rather represented by a single symbol. She sat back and tilted her head. Completely unrecognizable, the little symbol looped and twisted around itself. It definitely wasn't a Japanese character.

"Sannan-san," Chizuru called softly across the table. "I've found a couple things that I don't understand. Perhaps you might recognize them?"

He looked up from his work and held out a hand as Chizuru passed the paper over. "I'll do my best, but much of Kodo-san's writings are very much illegible." He adjusted his glasses and peered down.

"The two ingredients there- the "anomizu" and the one with the loopy symbol- do you know what they are?" Chizuru leaned over the table, hoping to see a look of understanding come across his face as he studied the paper. Instead, he sighed.

"I'm afraid I don't recognize either of those. However, it might become clear as you continue. It's possible that supplemental information could be hidden in other sections of his notes."

Chizuru nodded, crestfallen as he handed the paper back. There was so much she didn't know about her father, and even his writings offered no clarity. She rubbed the corner of the paper between her fingers, grounding herself with the rough texture. There was nothing she could do except uphold her promise, do her best, and keep her chin held high. She picked up her brush again and got back to work.

* * *

Chizuru put down her brush and winced as she shook out her aching right wrist for what felt like the fifth time that minute. _We've been working for hours. It's probably around midnight now._ A sense of weariness came over her as she rubbed her eyes. Apparently changing took a nocturnal schedule would take a while to get used to. To her right, she heard the soft _clack_ of Sannan putting down his brush.

"Yukimura-kun," he said, stretching his arms out as he turned to face her, "I believe we are both in need of a break." Gratefully Chizuru stood and twisted from side to side, enjoying the sense of relief in her tight back muscles.

"How forgetful of me."

"Huh?" Sannan was looking her up and down appraisingly.

"I forgot to give you new clothes to change into. Hijikata-kun dropped off a set of clean gi and hakama before you woke up. It had slipped my mind, it seems."

Chizuru looked down at the oversized overcoat she was wearing. It's flashy black and gold colors certainly didn't suit her, beyond the fact that it was impractical and dirty. It would be a relief to get it off. The shiny gold accents reminded her too much of Kazama's blond hair. "Thank you," she said, looking up at him, "it would be nice to change into something clean."

"Now where did I place those?" Sannan rummaged behind his desk and quickly pulled out a uniform, neatly folded. The top was a navy blue color and the bottoms a dark black. If Chizuru had any choice, she would have asked for something pink. A bright, pastel pink did wonders for the spirit, not to mention how it complimented her dark hair and creamy complexion. She shrugged off those thoughts quickly; they belonged in a different time and place, preferably not a life or death situation.

"Thank you," she said honestly, taking the clothes from him. She looked at him. He looked at her. She looked at him a bit longer, hoping he might take the hint. He didn't. "Aha, um, Sannan-san? Is there somewhere I can change?"

"You'll change here."

Chizuru blinked at him. "Are you going to leave the room?"

"Of course not, you're under my supervision." He pushed up his glasses. "Now please, if you don't mind. There is work waiting to be done."

Her cheeks flushed. "Sannan-san, I must ask that you leave the room, just while I quickly change. I'll be two minutes at most." She looked at him firmly and he sighed. "Please," she quickly added with a bow.

"If it upsets you so much, then I will turn around," Sannan said, turning.

 _Is he doing this on purpose or does he not actually see what the problem is?_ Chizuru stood for a moment, debating whether to try and argue again.

"Do you require assistance?" Sannan asked. Chizuru couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic.

"N-no it's fine." She swallowed her pride and quickly untied the overcoat, letting it fall to the floor as she unfolded the gi and slipped it on.

"I can't fathom why you would be so flustered."

"I think any girl would feel the same in my situation, Sannan-san," Chizuru muttered, trying to be polite. Sannan stiffened at her comment. She tied the gi and tugged at the collar to make it lay flat against the back of her neck. It was far too large for her, falling past mid-thigh in the fashion of a very short dress.

"Look at me," Sannan said so softly that Chizuru almost didn't catch it, "so useless that I've been designated to babysitting a recalcitrant cat spirit."

Chizuru froze at the bitterness in his voice, her eyes fixed on his back. Here was a man, once proud, patient, and warm, reduced to a pained, bloodthirsty creature that roamed the shadows in his lonely existence. She stared down at the ground. "I pity you." The words hung in the air.

"What did you say?" Sannan hissed.

Chizuru took a step back as he turned. "Wait, Sannan-san, I'm not done changing-"

"How dare you?!" He lunged forward grabbing her arm to pull her close, nails digging into her flesh. "I _choose_ this path, I-" He stopped and groaned, holding his free hand to his head in pain. His nails had broken through the skin, drops of blood running down her arm from where his hand gripped her. She looked up in terror.

"Sannan-san!" Chizuru panicked, trying to squirm out of his iron grip. He was convulsing, hair turning white from the roots to the tips. Her eyes widened. _He's turning into his rasetsu form!_

Her heart hammered in her chest as he slowly lifted his head to look back down at her, eyes now empty and red.

"Help!" Chizuru yelled. "Sannan-san, stop!" His teeth glimmered in the lantern light as he gave her a sickening grin. She ducked and twisted out of his hold, jumping back towards the wall. _Oh, towards the wall?! Real smart, Chizuru!_ She bit her lip and cast her gaze around the room for something to defend herself with. _Maybe a brush? Stab him in the eye?_ Chizuru darted from the wall and reached for the nearest brush on the table but was knocked back by a heavy force.

She let out a gasp of pain as her back hit the floor. Sannan was crouched over her now, pinning her to the ground as he grabbed her cut arm. _Time to shift!_ She shut her eyes and tried to concentrate. _Quick, come on, concentrate!_ Her eyes shot open as a searing pain blossomed through her arm. Sannan had bitten the flesh around the cuts, lapping up blood. Chizuru felt sick. _I'm going to die, aren't I?_ She ground her teeth through the pain in one last attempt to shift when suddenly the pressure on her arm lessened.

Sannan's face was scrunched up with agony as the white receded from his hair. Chizuru sent a silent prayer of thanks to every god she could think of. For some reason he was transitioning back, the madness fading from his eyes. The adrenaline was still pumping through her veins, but it seemed the danger was over.

Or perhaps not. Footsteps sounded from outside, getting louder. _Oh shoot._ The door to the storehouse slammed open.

It was the captains, staring wide eyed as they processed the scene in front of them. Now Chizuru felt intensely glad that the gi was much too big for her. Her legs were on full display but at least everything was covered. That didn't stop the feeling of instant mortification that spread through her with a deep blush.

Okita was the first to come to his senses. His brow furrowed and he lunged forward, gripping the back of Sannan's collar and hauling him off her. Chizuru scrambled back quickly, chest heaving as a feeling of fear returned. Now she wouldn't be dealing just with Sannan, but the captains as well. _Luck is not my friend tonight._ She bit her lip and tucked her knees underneath her, tugging at the edges of the gi in an attempt to hide her legs.

"Sannan-san, what is the meaning of this?" Hijikata's angry eyes burned into him. Chizuru scooted farther back until she was touching the wall.

"I…" Sannan put a hand to his head with a grimace. "What… happened?"

"You," Hijikata turned to her and Chizuru shrank back, "what did you do?" Her lip trembled. Never before had she so badly wanted to just disappear. All of a sudden, a warm weight was draped around her shoulders and a concerned face came into view as Harada knelt in front of her.

"Come on, I've got 'ya," he coaxed her up and tucked the blanket more securely around her.

"Harada," Hijikata barked, "what do you think you're doing?"

He wrapped his arm around her and tucked her into his side. Chizuru found his warmth intensely comforting. She inhaled and welcomed the darkness of being pressed against his side, not having to look at the others. His scent was warm and deep, like laundry that had been laying out in the sun.

"Leave it to me, Hijikata-san, you just take care of Sannan." Harada's tone left no room for argument as he guided Chizuru to the door. Nagakura stood aside to make way for them.

By the time they were outside and the fresh night air hit her, Chizuru didn't even realize she was crying. The tears just silently streamed down her face as they crossed the courtyard. She didn't question where he was going, following with a kind of numbness that comes with emotional fatigue. The world just wouldn't leave her alone, it would seem. It was one thing after another.

"This is the bathhouse," Harada's warm voice grounded her a bit. "You go ahead, I'll stand guard." He looked at her with a sympathy that Chizuru hadn't received in a long time.

She nodded her thanks and slipped inside, taking a deep, quivering breath as she set her brow with determination. _I'm going to get cleaned up. I'm going to get changed. I'm going to be fine._ She chanted this to herself mentally, and was pleased to see the tub was already full. At least she wouldn't have to draw it from the well. It was cold, of course, but she couldn't be bothered enough to care as she slipped off the gi and lowered herself into the water.

The bathhouse was fairly insulated, and while the water was mildly uncomfortable due to the cold, Chizuru found herself gradually relaxing. _What was that back there?_ She scrubbed her arms, relieved as days of grime came off. _Obviously the blood triggered his rasetsu form, but why did he change back so quickly?_ She submerged her head under the water and began scrubbing at her scalp.

"Why couldn't I shift?" she wondered aloud. Her quiet voice felt small as it flowed across the cool, dark water. The answer came to her quickly; she'd let herself be paralyzed by fear. _How could I ever be of much use in battle if I needed to shift in an instant but I froze? Okita-san would have taken me in for nothing…_ _Oh, right, I'm not his cat anymore… I don't need to worry about being battle ready or getting his affirmation._ She sunk a little lower in the water.

Taking a deep breath, Chizuru dove down into the water and shifted, new energy instantly filling her veins. Her fur rippled in the water pleasantly as she kicked her paws upwards. When she broke the surface, her wide, slitted eyes opened, seeing the room around her in much more detail than in her human form. Her ears pricked forward, picking up every little sound around her. Harada's deep breathing came from outside, steady and reassuring. A branch creaked in the courtyard, and she could very faintly pick up voices from the storehouse, where surely the captains were still grilling Sannan. The world was a wealth of information to her senses. In that way, being a cat was, in a sense, quite freeing. Such things, however, could not last forever.

She sighed. She was clean, relaxed, and needed to face the world again. It was time to shapeshift back. Harada had been generous in bringing her to take a bath, so she didn't need to burden him further by taking too long.

Chizuru was pleasantly surprised to find a hakama folded near the entrance. She hadn't exactly been enthusiastic to walk out in just a gi again. Harada was waiting for her, the moonlight casting a silver glow across his red hair. She almost expected him to immediately drag her back to the storehouse, but instead, he just smiled slightly and motioned her closer.

Together they stood for a few minutes, silently staring across the courtyard and taking in the chilled night air. Spring had not yet come, and the absence of cricket songs and bird chirps almost seemed a sound in and of itself.

"Harada-san," Chizuru looked up at him, "thank you."

He patted her on the head and turned his gaze to the moon. "Anyone would have done it."

"I'm not sure I would agree with that, Harada-san," Chizuru said quietly. "Everyone here seems to consider me some kind of monster, not that I blame them."

"Look," he crossed his arms, "I'm not entirely sure what you are, or if you came here intending to spy on us, but either way, you're a young lady. And beyond that," he looked down at her, "I have a good feeling about you. You're a sincere person." It felt like a weight was lifted from Chizuru's heart when he said those words. He went on, "When we heard your cries for help and then I saw you there, partially undressed, pinned to the ground, looking so frightened I couldn't help but think… look, Sannan's not that type of guy. He wouldn't hurt you like that, but he's been… losing himself. Ever since he took that medicine. No woman should have to feel that fear."

Chizuru nodded her gratitude. No more words were needed, and they stood together quietly, watching the moon and the stars glitter in the sky. A new, more hopeful dawn would be rising soon.

* * *

"Kimigiku, are you sure?" Lantern light flickered across a dark room, casting shadows across two figures, one kneeling.

"Yes, Princess," the kneeling woman bowed her head, "her secret has been discovered, and they appear to be holding her hostage."

"We have no choice then," the younger woman nodded with determination, "we must rescue Yukimura Chizuru."

Unbeknownst to them, a shadow moved from outside the thin shoji, and a short, dark haired figure darted off into the night.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, and an extra special thanks to Wanli8970, walkingspring, Spirit kagome, and Samara Yukimura for reviewing the last chapter- it means so much to me! I think things are (maybe) looking up just a bit for Chizuru, but it seems there's more going on than she knows… I hope everyone is doing well, and the next chapter will be posted 7/15!**


End file.
